Since you've been gone
by Maryfigliomeni
Summary: When the daughter of Clay Morrow returns to charming after four years away at college and never thinking she would, something changes. Someone changes her mind about a town and her family that she always wished she wasn't part of. And when she finally realises what and who she left behind will the reason she came home in the first place come back to haunt her and her family…
1. home comming

N/A hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic and naturally it's about my favourite show Sons of anarchy. To go through a few things first I do not own anything except for the thoughts coming from my imagination the rest of the praise belongs to Kurt Sutter, the most amazing writer ever! Second some of the characters have been changed so here is a run-through of what is different. Gemma and Clay were always married she never married John or ever had feelings for him. John and Clay started the club together and john is still dead. John was married to Maureen Ashby and had Jax. She is also dead and Jax is their only child. He is next in line to take over the club as he is the older of the two heirs to SAMCRO. The other of course is Clay's son with Gemma his name is Jeff. His turn will be after Jax until then when Jax gets the gavel Jeff will be his v.p . Clay and Gemma also have a daughter Savannah… the princess of SAMCRO she moved away for college and now has come back to a family and a life she never thought she wanted. There is no Tara in this fic. Everyone else for the most part im planning on leaving the same… maybe. So here goes hope you like!

Savannah was driving down the familiar roads until she finally reaches the one that says "welcome to Charming". She never thought she would find herself coming back here in million years after she left for college much less a mere 4 years later. But then again here she is on her way to the infamous TM SAMCRO headquarters. The thought of this makes her want laugh at herself in disbelief but she has nowhere else to go after what happened with her ex Mike. Memories begin to race through her mind and she pushes them away as she pulls onto the lot.

"Here we go" she says to herself

She sees the familiar bikes parked in the same spots as always with one or two she hasn't seen before. It has been 4 years who knows what has changed with the club. Gemma is running to her car with a confused yet ecstatic look on her face, on her heels is Clay following closely behind her with the same emotion. Savannah pulls herself out of the car and brings a smile to her face.

"hey mom"

Gemma attacks her with hugs then looks up at her with dismay

"4 years… I haven't seen you in 4 years and all you can say is hey mom?"

"Gem c'mon she just pulled in and all your thinking about is how she greets you." Clay says with playful annoyance he was always closer to his daughter than she was and she envied that sometimes.

"Hi baby girl (he kisses her forehead) what brings you back here? I swear I could remember you telling me you would never set foot in charming again in a million years much less 4." Clay says sarcasm radiating off his lips.

"Well, 4 years out of this place was enough to make me miss it." She lies not wanting to disclose the real reason she left.

"I'm home, for good" she manages to say.

"Really?! Oh Savvy I 've fucken missed you so much" Gemma practically yells to her.

"I missed you to mom" Savannah hugs her with hesitation.

Savannahs POV:

As I release my mom from my embrace I hear a familiar and loving voice.

"Is that? Savvy!"

My brother comes running over to me with open arms and picks me up off the ground in one swift movement. He practically hugs all the air out of me before placing me back on my feet. Man I have missed him.

"Jeff! Holy shit I have missed you so much." I say and mean it

"You, I've had to survive our fucken parents being complete messes without their precious daughter." He jokes

"Ha-ha joker as usual. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Where do you think, in the clubhouse getting some booze and pussy. Things haven't changed while you've been gone." He says with a grin

"Well at least I know that will always be the same." I say walking towards the clubhouse with him following me close behind.

When I walk in the familiar scent overtakes me of weed, cigarettes, booze and pussy. Memories of when I was a teenager fill my head. Most of the members kids were all the same age give or take a few years. My childhood best friend Jax teller was the oldest followed by my brother, Opie, Tigs daughters Dawn and Fawn and me who were all the same age. When we in our teens we would all sneak in her after the stupid family dinners my mom would throw at our house and get high and drunk. We were never afraid a patch would catch us because absolutely no patch would dare walk out on Gemma Morrow's dinners. Now looking at this place I wish I had appreciated it more and not run from it. It is part of me and in my blood.

I, being off in my world almost didn't notice the handful of biker men running up towards me.

"Savvy where the fuck have you been lass. We've missed you causing trouble around here." Chibs says to me his familiar accent sinking into my mind

"Well I now that im back I guess I have a lot of trouble to cause to make up for it."

He laughs and pulls me into a hug along with all the other men I have grown up with.

"Savvy, looks like you're getting a welcome home party tonight." Tig says to me with a devious smirk

"Please Tig you're just using that as an excuse to get drunk and fuck a crow eater." I joke

"C'mon darling you know I don't need an excuse to do that"

I laugh and just when I am about to respond Jax Teller walks through the door. I knew seeing him would be hard but I never expected all my feelings towards him to hit me like a ton of bricks. He is one of the few things I regret leaving behind in this town and now it is too late. Or is it? He approaches me with hesitation and my heart begins to skip a beat. Why am I so nervous I've known Jax all my life and im acting like a little bitch. He finally reaches me and opens his mouth.

"Hey Sav, been a long time."

I lose my train of thought and forget how to speak.


	2. the reunion

Jax POV:

Walking into the clubhouse I never felt any different. I've done it thousands of times yet today something feels off. I don't realise what that is until I see her. My best friend Savannah Morrow, man she got hotter. Her dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes are a knock out combination I haven't seen her in years yet those same feelings are still in my head. I walk over to her and can tell she's uneasy about seeing me. If I didn't know any better I would say she's nervous. But why should she be nervous, I'm the one who's freaking the fuck out here.

"Hey Sav, been a long time." I manage to choke out

"Ye... yeah it's good to see you." She says slightly stuttering

"Awe look the best friends are having a fucken romantic reunion." Tig says sarcastically

"Fuck off Tig." Savannah says just before I did. Tig then walks away with a little remorse for making the moment uncomfortable.

"He was just joking with us you know how he is when he's loaded." She nods "wanna go to our spot, catch up?" I ask referring to the rooftop that overlooks lot, the one we use to hide out from our parents when we got high.

"You know, I was just gunna say that Teller, looks like you can still read my mind after all these years." She tells me flirtatiously.

I follow her up to the rooftop and sit down beside her on the ground. I look into her beautiful, almost aqua blue eyes and can see something has changed in her. She's not the same Sav I knew four years ago.

"What happened down there in Orange County?" She's about to speak but I know her all too well and whatever she was about to say was surely a lie. "Sav save the bullshit for your parents, I know you and I can tell something happened. Now tell me what, right now." I say becoming increasingly annoyed that she feels she can't trust me and has to lie to me like she does to her parent's.

"Should have known; you can see right through my bullshit." She laughs. "Well I started dating this guy a year ago. We really hit it off and about 6 months ago I moved in with him. I always knew he liked to drink but I was never really around when he did. After I moved in; I … things just changed."

"What kinds of things?" I ask in concern

"It's nothing… it's over now and I told you the truth so can we just leave it at that? Please." She practically begs. I know she's not ready to tell me the rest so for now I will leave it alone.

"You were always fucken stubborn. I guess for now that's enough information. But I will be asking again real soon darlin and when I do I want to hear the end of that story." I smile at her trying to lighten her up.

"Thanks Jax. But if I tell you I'd have to kill you and I don't think my dad would be too happy with that." she smiles back. Fuck when did she gets so dam hot.

"O really?" I say and gently push her to the ground tickling her knowing she won't be able to control her laughter. She laughs loud and I can't help but find it adorable.

"Jax stop please." She begs while giggling. I release my grip on her and she smiles in relief.

"You're lucky I can't stand to see you beg." I say and mean it

"Whatever Teller you're just a sucker." We both smile before she continues to speak. "So what I miss around here?"

"Well I got married for one."

-Savannah's POV:

He did not just say that. I know I couldn't have expected him to wait for me. Not at all, we were never a thing. We were always best friends but when I was about to leave for college I decided I wanted my first time to be with him. So it was and the next day I left a never spoke to him until now.

"Wow that's great. Who's the lucky girl." I say with the best fake smile I can muster

"Actually it's not great. We are in the middle of a nasty divorce and I have no idea why the fuck I even went near that junkie whore." He says with remorse. So maybe not all hope is lost after all.

"I'm sorry Jax that must be a fucken disaster" I say trying to comfort him

"I'm not. That I married her yeah but not for the divorce, she and I are both better off."

I am about to respond when my brother's head peeks up in front of us.

"Finally I fucken find you two, this is high school all over again." Jeff says as I laugh along with Jax

"Sorry brother just catching up with chatterbox over here." He smiles as he points at me. This is all too familiar hanging out with Jax and my brother breaking up our moments together so he take Jax for himself.

"Get your fucken asses down here, Sav the party is already in full fucken swing. Your party might I add and here you are having conversation with Teller. Wow things really never change."

"Calm down I'm coming." I say and follow my brother back down to the clubhouse Jax right behind me.

"Wanna drink?" Jax asks me.

"Yeah sure, thanks." I say and know I need the familiar burn of alcohol to calm my nerves. Why the fuck have I been so nervous since I got here. I've gone soft since I've been gone and need to fix it.


	3. Why didn't you ever call?

Jax POV:

I walked away from Savannah towards the bar and had the prospect get me two beers. I could already see half the crowed gravitating towards her, naturally everyone loves her. Even though she always fought living this life she still managed to fit it without even trying. She was one of us weather she likes it or not. I always wished she stayed behind, after she left we were all left empty. I fought with Clay countless times over the years to go to Orange County and drag her ass home mostly for myself but for her parents too I could see they missed her. Clay never let me, he knew that if they pushed her even more they would not get so much as a phone call from her much less get her to come back home. Savannah never came to visit and never gave her parents the opportunity to go to her. It hurt them but they knew she needed space from Charming and from all of the people that loved her including me. After two years I decided I needed to move on clearly she didn't feel the same about me and that's when I married Wendy that was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Prospect where the fuck are my beers!" I yell in annoyance

"Right here man sorry…" I grab the beers with a dissatisfied look and head back to Savannah.

"Here you go darlin, still you're favourite?" I ask referring to the beer.

"Ya its good thanks." She smiles… man that smile.

Savannah takes a large gulp of her beer and swallows savouring the flavour.

"Easy there killer, fuck I forgot how much you love a party."

"O c'mon I wasn't that bad." I choke out a laugh

"Sav, you used to call me every Friday and Saturday night after your little high school parties to come pick you up. You probably don't remember cuz you were too drunk or high to know which way was up much less find a ride home." I say knowing it's true.

"I did do that huh? Sorry for ruining your weekends, but just so you know I'm different now I can hold my liquor."

"Ya right I'll believe that when I see it." I tell her with a grin

"Do I hear a bet coming on." She brings her hand to cup her ear as if to try and hear something. I laugh at her action and a small crowd of Bobbie, Tig, Juice and crow eaters gather around us.

"Yeah right not going to happen." I say sternly

"You scared of some competition Teller?"

"No not from you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Well for one your dad will kill me if I get you wasted on your first night back. Two I would feel bad for the prospect to have to clean another person's barf. And Three I don't have to prove anything I could take you any day." I grin at her determination.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"You're on."

After almost two hours of constant drinking and shots, as I thought Savannah is completely wasted. But Clay is not as pissed as I thought. Instead he's happy his daughter is home and she's enjoying her almost families company. After another couple of hours of Savannah letting loose dancing with everyone and getting high she is a hot mess, a really _hot _mess. Everyone has either left or passed out but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. We along with Clay are the only ones left but he looks like he could go any second.

"Jax?" Clay calls out for me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor and take Savvy home I'm way too fucked to be driving."

"What I don't wanna go home." Savannah whines from the barstool she plopped on top of.

"Savvy you need to go home there is no way you're sleeping here. (Clay says protectively) fuck Gemma has my keys."

"Yay so can I stay?" She brings a sloppy smile to her lips as a laugh at her quietly.

"No, Jax can she stay at your place? Or were you planning on fucki..." I cut him off.

"Naw man it's cool she can stay with me." I answer a little too eager.

"Thanks brother… no funny business with my daughter you understand?" he points his finger in front of me.

"Of course not look at her." We laugh at Savannah drunkenly staring up at the ceiling and smiling.

"Alright… Savvy Jax is going to let you stay at his place. See you tomorrow and drink some water you smell like a beer bottle." He hugs her and heads off to the dorm rooms.

"C'mon Sav let's get you to your car." I say helping her up and outside over to her car, fully aware of what could happen if I try and put this smashed out her mind girl on a motorcycle right now. I grab her keys out of her purse and begin the short drive to my house.

"Sav were here, C'mon don't fall asleep yet you made it this long a few more steps then you can sleep." I tell her realising she is beyond walking. I pick her up bride style and manage to unlock the door and carry her to the couch without waking her. I place her on the couch and cover her with a blanket before sitting beside her and just admiring her beautiful face. I tuck her hair in front of her face behind her ear before her eyes flutter open and are looking into mine.

"Sorry I woke you." I say

"It's okay… I missed you." She tells me and it brings me back years ago when I wish should call me out of the blue and say those exact words.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you ever call?" she asks me her eyes begin watering. I never thought I would hear those words.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk to me. I… I thought you wanted me to stay away and that's why you left." I never really thought about it before why didn't I call her? She giggles I look back down to her face before she speaks again.

"Silly, of course I wanted you to call." And before I know it she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me until my lips are attached to hers. I forgot how good this felt. I want to keep kissing her and never let her out of my arms until I remember how drunk she is. I pull away with any amount of willpower I can find until we are separated.

"You don't want me?" she says hurt in her blue eyes.

"Not like this Sav you're drunk." I gently say to her. She turns over so her face is towards the back of the couch and then speaks into the cushions.

"Fine… leave me alone I'm tired."

I huff and head to my bedroom to undress before getting into my bed. Wow I did not think this day was going to turn out like this. And I really didn't think that conversation was going to end like that. I hope she remembers in the morning but even if she does I doubt she will admit to it. So I guess were back at square one.

"Fuck." I say to myself before letting sleep overcome me.


	4. wow

Savannah POV:

I wake up with a pounding headache and it feels as if an elephant has just sat on my head. But I know better and this is going to be a killer hangover. I lay there for a few minutes trying to play last night festivities through my mind. Its blank, the only thing I remember is the one thing I wish I could forget. I kissed Jax last night and he rejected me. Ouch. Not that I thought we were going to kiss have sex and ride off into the sunset or anything, but his reaction was not the one I was hoping for. I will just have to blame the alcohol and pretend I don't remember. Maybe then he won't bring it up at all… hopefully. After plotting my "drunken amnesia" I start to smell the bitter aroma of coffee.

"Hey darling, I got the hangover cure all ready for you. Coffee, Advil, fried bacon and I know you hate it but even raw egg yolk." Jax says to me pointing to all the food on his kitchen counter. He is still wearing his boxers and no shirt. Fuck he`s so hot.

"I`ll eat everything, even the eggs. But first they need to be cooked sunny side up." I say to him and smile cutely

"How did I know there was gunna be a but?" He smiles back at me before getting a pan and pouring the eggs onto it.

"What can I say you know me well."

"Too well. Do you even remember anything about last night?" he asks me his face now turning serious. Shit I hope he doesn't mention the kiss.

"No, oh my god what did I do. Please don't tell me I embarrassed myself in front of all those people." I say partially telling the truth.

"Who cares what those losers think and no don't worry you didn't. You did try and grind with Piney though. He says not being able to help his laughter. I join him before I respond.

"Fuck that's so embarrassing." I chuckle before I continue. "What did he do" I cover my face not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm just kidding with you Sav, Piney was passed out snoring like a bastard after an hour."

"Jax! Don't joke like that it's not funny." I practically pout watching him slide my egg onto a plate as we both head to the table.

"I'm sorry I could resist. What happened to I'm different now I can hold my liquor." he asks trying to mimic my voice.

"Okay... so maybe I exaggerated, but usually I can out drink my friends!"

"Ya because they were probably Orange County Barbie dolls who got wasted after one drink. You're forgetting you grew up drinking around a bunch of old fucken biker men. He tells me food still in his mouth.

"True" I say and we finish the rest of our breakfast in a comfortable silence.]

I then get up and put mine and Jax's dishes in the sink before beginning to wash them along with the rest of the mess. I was always a neat freak. Jax always teased me about it. He walks over to the sink and gently pulls my hand away. "I see you're still OCD over messiness." He laughs trying to clean the mess on his own but I don't budge. "I'll clean it, I cooked and it's my kitchen. You go lay down and fight that hangover cuz as soon as I'm done you're coming with me to TM and you know how serious Gemma gets about hangovers at work."

"Work... I forgot about that, I really should not have drank so much last night." I sigh. "It's all your fault Teller. Now the least you could do is let me clean your nasty kitchen." I joke.

"My fault? Really?" he laughs and begins to flick the soapy water at me.

"Ahh Jax! Stop" I yell and laugh at the same time. He stops flicking me and stares at me for a few seconds longer than he should. I pretend I don't notice as he looks back at the sink.

"Fine how about a compromise, I wash, you dry?" he asks me sweetly

"Deal" I tell him as we clean all of the dishes. When were done he goes to take a shower and I go to my car to grab some clothes. Luckily all my stuff is still in the car and I rummage through suitcases and duffle bags until I find a suitable outfit, a comb and my toothbrush. I head back inside to the powder room and get ready for what is bound to be a long day. I brush my hair before deciding its useless and tie into a high bun. I brush my teeth, and then change into my clothes. I wear my favourite cut-off denim shorts and a white tube top with studded combat boots. I step out of the powder room just to hear Jax speak.

"Sav! Hurry up or I'm leaving you here and talking you're car." he laughs at himself before I respond.

"Relax I'm right here." I say before he eyes me up and down then seems to choke on his words.

"Wow." he says.

N/A I know its short but its better than nothing and I'm really busy tonight. hope you like don't forget to review!


	5. Awful shit

Jax POV:

I was waiting for her to get ready when Clay called me. He told me I needed to be there in twenty for church. Fuck, something must have happened. She better hurry up, I call out to her.

"Sav! Hurry up or I'm leaving you here and talking your car." I laugh at the thought

"Relax I'm right here." She says as I eye her up and down.

"Wow." I say. She's fucken beautiful. Shit did I just say wow to her, fuck.

"What is there something on my face?" she panics cutely while smiling and trying to wipe her face.

"No you just, you look good." I say with as much confidence I can pull together.

"Thanks Teller, you're not so bad yourself." She flirts back.

We head out and get into her car. After minutes of arguing she finally allows me to drive to TM. We drive in a comfortable silence until we pull into the lot. We both get out of the car as Bobby and Gemma approach simultaneously.

"Hey Savvy, how the hell are you even awake after last night?" He asks grinning.

"I put my big girl pants on and indulged in the Teller hangover cure, even the eggs." She lies.

"Liar! You made me cook them first, big girl pants my ass you fucken pussied out like usual." I tell them as she laughs with them.

"Wow darlin you're twenty almost twenty-one years old and you can't man up and drink some eggs. I have official failed as a mother." Gemma jokes

"Wow thanks mom, glad to know you're so proud of me." Savannah replies.

"I'm just fucken with you Savvy calm down." Gemma defends herself.

Just when Savannah is about to reply Clay calls from a short distance.

"Jax, Bobby get you're asses in the chapel church starts now! Morning Savvy."

"Hey dad." She waves at him.

I wave by to Savannah and can feel the tension between her and her mother as Bobby and I walk away and into the chapel. I sit down along with all my brothers at our usual spots as Clay hits down on the table with the gavel.

"Last night, while we were all celebrating Savvy's homecoming those fucken wetbacks torched the warehouse and took the M4's. All of them!" Clay says through his teeth.

"Mayans? Who the fuck do they think they are, growing some balls and torching our fucken warehouse." Tig states.

"Jesus Christ." I say while rubbing my forehead." "We can't let this shit hit ATF's radar." I continue speaking.

"Agreed, we contain the situation and pay off whoever it takes to keep this quiet. Trammel says the only exposure is him and the fire department so both are going to need to be paid for their silence." Clay tells us.

"How are we gunna retaliate?" Tig asks

"Those wetbacks come into our territory, they steal from us, and they shit on our livelihood. I don't give a fuck who we got to grease or kill; I want those goddam guns back." Clay answers before I interject.

"Alright Juice start hacking into crime databases see what you can find on any Mayans in the system. We need to find any off the grid location they own where they would store our guns, and then we are going to repay the favor and have ourselves a little campfire." I tell the table.

"That's right Jackie boy you bet your ass we will." Chibs says as the other men laugh.

"Alright then it's done." Clay says as he hits the gavel on the table. We all get up and head off in different directions. I head to the office knowing Savannah will be there and I open the door to find Gemma about to walk through it. When she sees me she smiles.

Savannas POV:

After Jax and Booby are far enough away into the clubhouse my mother finally speaks.

"Savvy don't be touchy it was just a fucken joke baby." I figure it's best not to argue with her since it is my first full day back and shit is obviously going down with the club so I kindly respond.

"I know sorry I'm probably pms or something." I smile.

"It's okay baby you had a long night and probably a really rough morning from how drunk you were last night." She says to me.

"I'm fine I've had worse than this. So… Jax told me he got married. Who's the bitch or the "junkie whore" he referred to her as?"

I ask unaware at how curious my subconscious was. Jax had coincidentally left out her name which drove me to asking my mother.

"Names Wendy Case. She grew up in Lodi, you guys never ran in the same circles probably don't know her. Consider yourself lucky, that bitch was not pleasant. She fucken broke Jax's heart." She sub sides my curiosity, until seconds later when I have more questions that pop into my head.

"Why? What she do." I ask

"Awful shit baby… I don't think you wanna know." When I am about to insist she tell me she cuts me off. "I'm gunna make one of the guys come with you to the house so they can carry in your shit. You can unpack today and start work tomorrow. Lemme see if there done church yet." She says as she opens the door of the office.

Right when she does Jax walks in as if he was called. Figures he would be the one of all those patches to walk through the office door.

"You're right on time; I was just about to look for one of you useless dummies to help Savvy move all her shit into the house."

"Hey I am not dumb. I finished high school early for smart I am." He proudly tells us.

"Getting you're GED because you were too lazy to go to class doesn't mean you're smart Teller." I call him out as I laugh.

"There's my daughter I know and love." My mom says as she laughs along with me. "Now get going and unpack that shit before I get home here's the key, go make a copy for yourself at the hardware store." She instructs as if I am a child.

"Okay thanks, see ya later ma." I kiss her on the cheek and head out with Jax on my toes.

"You don't have to help I can do it." I say

"Naw don't worry about it darlin I want to. Besides you give me an excuse to get out of here for a few hours." He assures me.

"Okay thanks meet you at the house then?" I ask

"I'm right behind you."

Jax follows me to my house on his bike and when we arrive he carries all my stuff to my room insisting I don't do any heavy lifting. After everything is piled up in my old room I enter and try to organize. My room is the same from when I was a teenager, nothing has been moved. My light purple walls have slightly faded but you can barely notice as they are filled with posters and picture colleges all over of my family and high school friends. I stare into the pictures and think back to how stupid and naïve I was back then. I thought the club was the problem and that's why I wanted to leave Charming. Though I always enjoyed my time growing up here in my senior year that all changed. My dad got locked up for six months and everyone at school found out. After that all my friends treated me different and boys were too scared to talk to me. My teachers looked at me funny or with pity and it made me feel so lost in this town and that's why I left. Now knowing what I do, I wish I just stayed here. It would have caused me less pain in the end. I never would have met Mike and those things would have never happened to me. Who knows maybe if I stayed Jax and I would even be together and his mysterious wife who broke his heart would be a stranger. I need to know what happened between them. Then just like clockwork Jax walks into my room.

"Alright let's get unpacking."

After we finish unpacking all my shit we walk into the bright yellow living room. I quickly go to the kitchen and grab some beer. When I come back we sit down on the couch for a much-needed break.

"My mom was telling me a little about Wendy." I tell him as he cringes at her name.

"Ya…? What she tell you?" he asks nervously.

"Not much honestly. She said I probably didn't want to know and that she hurt you really bad."

"Ya she's right about both." He tells me hurt quickly flashing in and out of his eyes.

"You wanna tell me? I'm curious." He sighs. "Unless you're not comfortable its fine."

"No I-I'll tell you." He says hesitantly.

"You sure?" I question.

"Ya I want you to know."

"Okay so from the beginning. I was really kinda lonely I guess you could say, I just wanted to find someone I connected with and Wendy was the closest I could get. So we started dating and everyone seemed to like her enough. I knew she did crank but I never thought anything of it. Who am I to judge right? I thought I loved her and after a year I asked her to marry me. It just seemed like the right thing I guess and like it was just supposed to come next. So I married her." He takes a deep breath.

"If you wanna finish another time that's fine I get it's hard for you." I ask him

"No, it feels good to talk about it." He assures me.

"Okay go on."

"So we got married and then a few months later she got pregnant." I stopped listening for that second. Jax has a kid! He continued not noticing my panic.

"I was really pissed at her because I never thought I wanted a kid. Then after a few months I grew to the idea but our relationship was already done for. I let her stay at the house and I moved into the clubhouse but I still tried to be there for her. Granted I could have been there a hell of a lot more. I didn't care enough to notice she was using while she was pregnant." His eyes begin glossing as he holds tears back.

"Oh my God Jax that's fucked up I'm so sorry." I rub his arm to comfort him. "Then what happened?"

"She gave birth ten weeks early because she overdosed and the kid- he, he didn't make it." Jax struggles to regain his composure and his voice. "The drugs killed him while almost killing her too. The stupid bitch made it and my kid died. His name was Abel."

Now his tears couldn't be controlled and they were profusely falling down his face. I hug him tight and whisper into his ear.

"It wasn't you're fault, you couldn't have known she was using."

"I should have checked on her more! I knew she was a junkie and I let her be while she was carrying my kid! He died because I wasn't there to babysit that bitch. Now she's alive living her fucken life and he's gone. He didn't even get a chance, he was innocent and he paid for her damn mistakes."

He was screaming his pain away as his tears would not stop falling. I didn't know what to do how to make him feel better.

"Jax it's going to be okay you're going to see him again one day. And who knows what those drugs could have done to him if he survived, the problems it could have caused. He could have had a bad heart, or problems that would have hurt him later in life. Maybe this was a way for him to suffer less. Maybe this was whatever fucken higher power there is out there's way to save him from more pain, to protect him from it." I say trying to sooth him and it works. He wipes away his excess tears and stares into my eyes with his puffy and bloodshot ones.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Sav. No one else knew what to say, but you… that's exactly what I needed to hear." He smiles at me before bringing me into an extremely tight hug and not letting his grip around me cease.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I would have come back if-"he cuts me off.

"You didn't know and I'm glad you didn't. You would have seen how much worse of a mess I was."

"You know I don't care I wish I was here to help you through it." I say and mean it.

"You know what would help a lot." He tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"If you stick around, don't go anywhere okay? I don't think I could handle loosing you again." He says.

"Deal." I answer and smile at him before kissing his cheek. He lets his face linger on my lips until he pulls away slightly, just enough to look up at me.

"What happened in Orange County? You know you can trust me Sav." He practically pleads for me to tell him.

"Jax, it- it's not important. It stupid actually." I try my best to lie to him.

"Savannah, when are you going to remember? I know you better than anyone; I can tell when you're lying. I know that for you to come back here it's something bad, really bad. Now if your parents want to stay oblivious than that's fine, but I won't. Now talk and the truth this time." He demands.

O shit! I have to tell him… the truth. I sigh and take a much-needed and really long breath before he speaks again.

"You don't have to tell me every detail now but I just need something here Savvy." He begs

"Ok-okay… My boyfriend, the one I told you about." I say

"Ya?" he questions.

"Let's just say he was very protective." I say somewhat telling the truth.

"Protective or possessive?" he asks seriously.

"Both." I answer quickly.

"Okay… so what happened?"

"Well… after he insisted I move in with him he started getting really jealous. He never wanted me to leave the apartment and he made me quit my job. He thought I was trying to cheat on him or something with the guys at my work, so he forced me to quit and I did. Stupid right?" I say catching my breath.

"No, not at all. What else did he do?" he grabs my hand trying to comfort me.

"He started getting drunk a lot more and well… he was a mean drunk." I say before a tear falls from my eyes. I don't notice until Jax wipes it away with his free hand while still holding mine with his other.

"Did that piece of shit hurt you?" he asks through his gritted teeth. I begin to cry more unable to help myself.

"Can we finish another time, I really don't want to talk about it anymore today." I beg him looking into his clear blue eyes."

"Sav just tell me." He commands gently.

"Please Jax, please just not tonight." I say regaining my voice. He hugs me close before he answers.

"Okay. But you're going to have to tell me sooner or later you know."

"Ya I know. Thank you for being so understanding and please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. It stays between us, and you're welcome Sav, I would do anything for you." He tells me staring at me before we both slightly move forward until his lips are on mine.

His lips remain enveloped on mine for a minute until the kiss becomes more urgent and he slips his tongue into my mouth. The sound of the door crashes open and I jump away from him before my parents and brother enter the house. Did they see us?

"Hey baby you about done." My mom asks nonchalantly. She didn't see thank god.

"Um ya we finished a while ago, we were just…" I stutter and Jax interjects quickly.

"Taking a beer break." He says while pointing at the dark wood coffee table with two beer bottles planted on it.

"You two, always have to involve alcohol in everything you do. That why you always get into trouble when you're together." My dad says to us.

"Teller I think my dad's trying to imply you're a bad influence." Jeff jokes as Jax laughs and gets up and I follow into the kitchen.

My mom is unpacking a bunch of take-out containers on the long table that rests on the ground. I begin to help her to refrain from staring at Jax. The boys are making conversation as my mom interjects.

"Jax we got tons of Chinese, stay for dinner." She demands.

Shit. I say in my head. Does my mom really need to pick the worst time to ask him to stay for dinner. He must have seen my panic as he answers.

"Thanks Gem bu…" he tries to get out of it.

"Na na no buts. You're staying." She says not ready to accept any other answer than yes.

"Okay." He replies looking defeated and apologetic when my eyes meet his.

Dinner was awkward without anyone knowing it. I managed to get through it because shortly after we finished eating Jax rushed out of the house and went home. I helped my mom clean up and we talked as a family for a few hours about what I missed. Opie and Donna had two kids. Dawn and Fawn both moved away. Jeff had a girlfriend for a few months and my mom hated her. What else is new? but then he cheated on her and they broke up. That was pretty much it. The rest was the same as usual. That's Charming for you, four years away and you don't miss much. After we finished talking it was passed 10:00. Jeff went back to his apartment and my parents went off to bed. I took a long hot shower and then got dressed to do just the same thing. I put on a white t-shirt and pink cotton shorts before I climbed into my bed. I could not stop thinking about Jax. But I was sober, and now I can't fake amnesia. Why did he kiss me? Out of pity, he couldn't possibly have feelings for me. If he did he would have at least called me once in the time I was gone. He couldn't have missed me that much. But I sure as hell fucken missed him. Tomorrow is going to be awkward I think to myself before sleep overcomes me.


	6. Decision time

N/A

hey guys I just wanted to let you know some things I have changed. Opie in season one Is torn about if he should stay in SAMCRO and donna obviously dies sorry if spoiled that for anyone! just wanted to let you no neither of those things are going to happen in my fic. enjoy!

Savannah POV:

I woke up around six-thirty and could not fall back asleep. I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I took a shower then blow dried my hair into its natural dark brown waves. I walk back into my bedroom and pull out my clothes. I pull on a short black cotton dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bust of the dress is plain black whereas the rest is covered in white polka dots. I pull on a three-quarter sleeved grey cardigan to top it off and black flip flops. I grab my small black and quilted bag and head out of my room to the bright yellow kitchen. My mom and dad are both already sitting at the long table eating breakfast.

"Morning Savvy, how'd you sleep?" my dad asks cherry.

"Good, I'm starving though what are we eating." I say as I reach my hand in my mom's plate and grab her bacon.

"Savvy grab a plate damnit." She hisses at me.

"Sorry, geeze I will never come between you and your bacon again." I say as I smile at my dad as he laughs loudly.

"Ah that was good Savvy, shit we missed you around here." He finishes laughing before getting serious.

"Ya we did, and better not my bacon is off fucking limits!" she jokingly states. I hold my hands up in defence before I speak.

"Hey I don't need to be told twice. I'm gunna head to the office; do you think the guys want me to pick up some muffins and coffee or something?" I ask looking at parents.

"Ya that would be good, although you may have to buy a hundred Piney will eat fifty to himself that fat bastard." My dad instructs me.

"Ha-ha you're so funny dad. I'll see you later." I say sarcastically before walking towards the back door before my mother stops me.

"Savvy I have some shit to do today do you think you could take care of the office all day?" she asks me.

"Ya sure I'll manage, is everything okay?" I ask slightly concerned.

"Yup everything's fine, just got some errands to run. Get going I'll see you for dinner." She replies.

"Okay bye." I blow kisses to both of them before heading to the driveway.

I hop into my white beetle convertible and start my drive to TM. I stop at one of the local bakeries and grab 3 dozen assorted muffins and fifteen coffees and load the food in my passenger seat. I once again get in the car and arrive at the lot a few minutes later. When I arrive I scan the parked Harleys and panic courses through me as I see Jax's bike in its usual spot.

"Shit." I say to myself. When I park I see the prospect sweeping the cigarette butts into a corner and I call out for him.

"Prospect, can you help me carry this shit inside." I say slightly embarrassed I don't know his name. "Sorry I didn't catch your name." I say apologetically while handing him the boxes of muffins.

"Don't worry, you were… really drunk the last time I saw you." He says as he slightly chuckles at my expense but I don't mind. "I'm Half-sack." He finally answers my questions as we walk into the clubhouse.

"Um wow… creative." I smirk as I set the coffees down on the bar. "Hey Piney, Bobby I brought breakfast." I say to the only men in sight who were sitting on the bar stools looking incredibly hung-over.

"Thanks darlin, I could really use a coffee though." Bobby says as he grabs for a cup off the tray.

"Are those muffins?" Piney asks with an inquisitive smile.

"Yes, but you have to share." I warn him playfully. He smiles as he takes two. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Tig and Juice are still passed out, Chibs and Ope are still at home, your brother is in the garage and Jax was here a few minutes ago he's around here somewhere." Piney answers his mouth full of half chewed muffin bits.

"Okay I'm going to bring him a coffee and head to the office. Mom's not coming in today so if you need me I'll be in there." I say quickly trying to escape before Jax re-appears.

"Okay darlin." Bobby responds.

I head out into the garage to hear Jeff on the phone arguing with someone. He sees me and looks panicked before he speaks into the phone again.

"I have to go I'll call you back later." He says and then hangs up. I hear the voice in the phone get louder as the person on the other end speaks. Though I couldn't make out what they were saying it sounded like a girl.

"Hey I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks Savvy." He replies shortly.

"Who was that?" I ask unable to stop my curiosity.

"None of your business Savannah, god you're just like mom! Can't I have some fucken privacy?" he says frustrated and annoyed.

"I was just asking… and you must have something to hide because you're getting pretty annoyed with a simple question." I say to him raising an eyebrow.

"Fine you wanna know?" I nod my head while he takes a sip of his coffee. "It was this girl I've been sort a seeing. But you can't fucken tell mom, she gets way to protective over this shit." My mouth falls open why is he hiding her?

"I won't I swear. Who is she? And why doesn't anyone know about her?" I ask practically at once.

"Her names Emily, she lives in Lodi and her dad is a cop. When I was on a run I kind of broke her dads nose trying to get away after we got into a bar fight, short story he remembers me. She hasn't told them about me and I doubt mom will like her. Especially because of her dad, who knows all the shit mom would start."

"Wow, how long have you been seeing her?"

"A few months."

"Do you actually like her?" I hate to ask but I know I have to. He looks disappointed in my question as he answers.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys, because I know you don't think I'm capable of not being a douche bag. To answer your question ya I actually like her, which is why I'm not bringing her around so you retards could scare her off." He says very flustered before walking away and throwing his coffee in the trash.

Feeling guilty I think of a way to make it up to him as I walk into the office. As I open the door Jax is sitting on the old plaid couch waiting for me I assume. Guess seeing him was inevitable. Here goes nothing.

Jax POV: I was sitting on the rooftop when I saw her car pull in. I went back down to the clubhouse and snuck into the office before she could see me. It would be better if we had this conversation alone. I sit down on the couch until I hear the door open. This is really happening.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." I nervously blab out and smile.

"Ya I see that, what's up?" she replies as if nothing happened last night. What's up is she serious? How can she not know what I would want to talk to her about?

"You know exactly what's up, and we need to talk about it Sav." I reply bitterly at her lack of excitement.

"Listen what happen last night it-." Right before she finishes Clay slams the door open.

"Hey Savvy, Jax I need you in the clubhouse." He tells me.

"Ya I'll be there soon I just need to talk to Savvy." I reply.

"Alright, make it quick church in five minutes." He warns before Savannah cuts in.

"It's fine dad we can talk later." She turns to me and then sits down at her desk waiting for us to leave.

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Clay tells her as I follow him into the clubhouse and then the chapel. Better focus on club business right now and not Savannah. All of the guys gather at their usual spots as Clay sounds the gavel to start the meeting.

"We found the off the grid location where we think they have the guns. It's an industrial storage unit just outside of Stockton. We're going tonight and we are going to set torch that place like it's the Fourth of July." He smiles mischievously as Jeff cuts in.

"Ope no one blows that shit better than you so you're in charge of that, the rest of us pack heat in case of any trouble and meet here at ten sharp."

"You got it brother." Opie agrees, as the rest of the guys throw in there approving comments."

"Alright it's settled then." I say.

"Anyone whose late is gunna have their balls chopped off." Clay says before hitting the gavel back down on the table and the guys all disperse.

I walk back into the office fully prepared to approach this conversation with Savannah again. When I enter she is gingerly thanking a customer and telling them to "Have a great day" as they walk passed me. I enter the room and her smile grows weary.

"Hey, that was quick." She says.

"Wanted to be rid of me longer did you?" I say sarcastically.

"No Jax, it's just this conversation it's, I don't know… weird I guess."

"I know it is Sav but we can't just ignore it. We made-out last night and when we did I felt something for you. Like more than a friend kind of shit. Didn't you?" I ask hopeful. She takes a second before finally answering.

"Honestly... ya I did, but Jax we have always been friends and what now you wanna be more? My dad wouldn't be too happy about that, imagine his reaction his VP dating his daughter. It won't blow over well." She says.

"Sav you're an adult, if you feel the same way about me we owe it to ourselves to try. We can get your dad on board if that's what you want. I know it's what I want." I tell her hoping she says it's what she wants too.

"I don't even know what I want. Can you give me a couple days to think about it?" She says looking torn.

"Ya I guess. I have to go let me know when you've made up your mind." I say coldly and walk out the door towards the garage.

"Jax… Jax." I hear her call out to me but I ignore it.

Savannah POV:

After Jax leaves the office I am unable to concentrate. I don't know what to do. I can't believe he actually feels the same way about me. I thought that it's what I wanted but the more I thought about it the more I questioned it. What if we didn't work out? That could pose multiple problems. First if it was his fault my dad would kill him, and so would Jeff. Second it would ruin our almost whole life friendship. Last even if we were to not let it ruin our friendship it would be awkward seeing each other every day and when he comes over for "Family dinners". Then I thought about all the good that would come of it if we were happy. My dad would probably be happy I married a son instead a random goody two shoes. My mom loves Jax so she would just be asking when the grandkids are popping out. Jeff is one of Jax's best friends so I know he would get behind us if my dad has a problem with it. And last I've been in love with him since I was seventeen and we could have an amazing relationship. I have no idea what the fuck I am going to do.

- The day goes by quickly and before I know it its 9:30 and I'm getting ready for bed. I lie down and keep thinking about what I am going to do before I fall asleep.

Jax POV:

The guys are all on time as we meet at the clubhouse. We make our way to the Mayan storage place as we all prepare to do our jobs. We walk into a dark industrial looking area as we all spot wooden boxes. Our missing guns, jackpot! Clay speaks as we get all the necessary materials to burn this place to the ground.

"Get the guns in the van. Fire this shithole up."

I hold my flashlight in my hand as I do what Opie instructs with all the weird looking electrical crap he brought with him.

"We got company!" Clay warns. We walk towards the window and look outside to see Spanish guys appearing out of a Van.

"Mayans." I spit

"Get the van out of sight and lay low." He instructs Juice and Jeff. "You with me." He says in my direction.

Clay and I run to the side of the buildings with our guns in hand and take haven behind a wall.

"Shit." I say as another car pulls up to the side of this place.

"We should have been long gone by now." Clay tells me

"We got the iron, let's get the hell out of here." I suggest

"I came to get our guns and send a message. Those two wetbacks see that busted back door, they'll call for backup." He tries to run in front of the wall before I stop him.

"I'll draw him to the dumpster." I say and sneak towards there when the men are not looking. I place and old blanket over my head and start singing gibberish. I pretend to be a drunken hobo as the two men approach me before one of them speaks.

"Hey tell you're dirt bag buddies they camp out here they get some of this." The man says with an accent as he right hooks me in the face. Just then I remove the blanket and point my gun at him. His friend gets his and points it at me when from behind Clay places his own gun on this man's face and then speaks.

"No bang-bang per favor." He then takes the man's gun and the man moves towards his friend. Clay continues to speak as I hold the gun to the first man. "You tell your buddies they steal from SAMCRO they get some of this." And he shoots him in the neck as his dead body falls to hard cold pavement.

Juice and Jeff appear after hearing the gunshot.

"Holy shit." Juice says.

"Jax he's all yours." Clay says to me referring to the other man. The Spanish man then gets on his knees holding his hands together in prayer begging for his life. Clay is simply watching me waiting for my action. I raise my gun up to his face and just when I am about to pull the trigger gunshots sound and I feel pain in my back. I fall to the ground and shoot back at the source of the bullets behind me and hit my target. He's down on the ground before Clay shoots the guy I was about to shoot and his warm wet blood splatters all over my chest.

"Ahh." I groan in slight pain as Clay helps me up off the ground. He looks at me with concern as I speak again. "I'm alright. Got the vest." I say when Chibs appears and cuts in.

"Oh Mary mother of Christ, I leave you bad boys for two minutes and all turns to shit." He says his thick accent changing the sound of his words.

"Were all good." I say as I look around to all the boys. Just then Opie comes out of the warehouse.

"Were all set this place is ready to blow."

"Good let's get out of here." Jeff says as we all head to the van.

When we are all at a safe distance Opie pulls the switch and the place looks like fireworks. We all laugh as we drive away and I head to Clays house with him and Jeff.

Savannah POV:

I wake up to hear voices and I look at the clock it's almost one-thirty. I get out of bed and decide to go see what the fuck the racket is. When I step into the kitchen my brother and dad are standing near the table discussing what I assume is tonight's events.

"Hey what's going on?" I ask

"Oh hey Savvy did we wake you? Were just gunna wait for Jax to get cleaned up and were heading back the clubhouse. Go back to sleep it's late."

"Okay be careful." I say looking at Jeff but he never meets my eyes. He's still pissed at me.

I walk back to my room as Jax steps out of the bathroom his eyes meeting mine as I stare at his bloody clothing.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck happened to you?" I ask with concern

"It's not my blood don't worry."

"Clean yourself up Jax. You're a mess."

"I gotta head out. You think any more about what you wanna do?" he asks nervously.

"Ya… I'm not sure yet."

"Okay- lemme no when you've made up your mind." He says bitterly.

"No Jax it's not like tha-." He cuts me off.

"It's fine Savannah just tell me what you want to do when you decide. I'll see you tomorrow." He tells me before walking away. Not even a minute later I hear the door shut and I know there gone.

I head back to my room and lie on my bed. Savannah? He never calls me by my full name. What the fuck am I going to do?

N/A hope you liked! please review and let me know what you think I was a little disappointed with no reviews on the last chapter. I read them all so please tell me how your feeling about it, your predictions whatever. thxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. I'll gut them dead bitches

Hey everyone last chapter I introduced Jeff's mystery girl with the name of Emily. There is a point in the second episode where a crow-eater "Emily Duncan" is involved. She will make an appearance in this chapter but they are not the same person. So the clarify I will be changing Jeff's mystery girls name to Noelle. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Jax POV:

After seeing Savannah this morning I feel like shit. When she saw me all covered in blood she looked so scared. Me being covered in blood is a regular occurrence and if we got together I don't think she could handle seeing that shit. Much less want to be near me when I have just come from killing someone. She deserves better than me. She deserves a guy who can take care of her without committing a crime. I'm just a biker loser who was too stupid to finish high school much less go to college and get a good job. Clay walks into my dorm room where I am sitting on my bed and speaks looking very tired and frustrated.

"Hey, church right now something's happened with Tig.

"Alright." I say and follow him to the chapel. We take our seats as the meeting commences.

"Trammel called and told me they found two dead Mexi whores in the warehouse hole. Our illegal gun warehouse. Then our boy Tig over informs me he was hitting them and right now they got bellies full of fucken Tigger juice." Clay says through his teeth.

"Jesus Christ." I say.

"You did time, shithead. You're in the DNA database. Now you put us all at fucken risk. If a forensic team gets a hold of those bodies-"Jeff states agitated before Tig cuts him off.

"I'll go pull them out of there." Tig tries as a solution.

"Hales going to be watching that place day and night." Juice chimes in.

"I'll gut them dead bitches. Fill their bellies with bleach… no DNA." Tig once again suggests.

"What kind of nasty shit did your momma do to you?" Piney asks as the rest of the voices at the table begin to rise signaling the start of an argument.

"I called Otto's sister and she said a Lodi forensic team is gunna be here by morning." Juice adds fire to the screaming voices.

"Okay boys calm down. What if we came up with something that takes precedence over a burnt down warehouse and couple of wetback gashes?" I say calmly.

"Only one thing is gunna stop a Lodi forensic team from getting to our warehouse, and that's another murder in Lodi." Clay says.

"Yep." Tig agrees quickly. "We hit the projects find ourselves a dealer or a scum bag." He suggests.

"I don't know." I sigh before I continue. "Hale's on red alert; Mayans, Nords- everyone's twitchy as hell, man. It's not a good time to kill." I inform.

"It's never a good time, but were talking about protecting Tig here and staying out of ATF's crosshairs. Tig you set it up." Clay says as Tig gets up and heads for the door before I stop him.

"Hey. Would if I could do this without spilling blood?" I say.

"Let's hear it." Jeff demands.

"All we need for murder are bodies and a crime scene.

"Jackie boy now you lost me." Chibs questions.

"Skeeter, he's always got more gambling debt than he can handle. I'll make it worth his while." I tell the table full of confused men.

"The cemetery guy?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I give Lodi a front page murder and we don't stir up another shit storm that bites in the ass. What you guys think?" I ask them as Clay cuts in.

"Path of least resistance always best, right?" He agrees with me.

"Alright we do it your way V.P." Jeff also agrees. We all get up and pile out of the chapel separating onto different paths. I grab Juice, Half-sack and Chibs and head off to go see Skeeter. When we arrive he is pulling some ashes out of the furnace with his shovel.

"They really cremate bodies here?" Half-sack asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, we do." Chibs says trying to scare him as Skeeter turns to greet us.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" He asks nervously.

"Need a favour Skeeter we need two fresh bodies... Don't worry I'll make it worth your while. I'm sure you owe somebody right?" I say as I throw an envelope containing money at him.

"No, I stopped man I stopped it all. Gamblers anonymous three- three months now." Shit I think in my head as I look to Chibs.

"You're kidding. You don't want the money?" I ask.

"No, but there's something you might be able to get for me." He informs me.

"What's that?" I say a little desperate.

"Emily Duncan." He says a smile appearing on his lips. I looked to Chibs for an explanation.

"She's one of our Friday night whores." Chibs tells me.

"Fine you want to hook up with a crow-eater? I'll make it happen." I assure him.

"Okay then we've got a deal." He replies merrily.

I head back to the clubhouse with the boys and Chibs says he'll come in contact with Emily. I head to my dorm room and sit on the bed and watch TV for about an hour. I refuse to leave the room because I'm not ready to take the chance that I might run into Savannah. I need to think now too if I'm really the best thing for her. Before I can question this anymore there's a knock at my door. I get up and open the door when a hot MILF type blonde speaks to me.

"Hey Jax, Chibs said you were looking for me. I'm Emily."

Savannah POV:

Going to work this morning I was so unsure of what I would say if Jax asked me again. But now waiting for him on eggshells to appear he wasn't coming near me. I knew he was here; he just didn't want to see me unless I've made up my mind. Helping customers all day my mind kept drifting back to him. I wanted to see him so bad. Then I came to the conclusion I made up my mind. I love Jax and I want to try with him no matter the cost or the problems it could cause later. I ask Half-sack to keep an eye on the office as I head into the clubhouse to find Jax. I walk in and all the guys are distracted with crow-eaters. They would be no help so I decide to head to Jax's dorm room. When I arrive just outside the door I hear the sound of a women's laughter. I open the door slightly and peek inside. I see a disturbing sight of Jax ridding some dirty fucken whore. I close the door careful to not make a sound and run outside before any of the other guys can see the liquid falling from my eyes. I head to the office and see Half-sack sitting at the desk. Shit I forgot he was in here. He gets up off the office chair and walks over to me gently touching my shoulder.

"Hey is everything okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine I just- I found out some bad news about an old friend of mine." I say not being able to think of anything better on the spot.

"Oh, one in Orange County? I heard that's where you were the last few years." He says carefully choosing his words.

"Yeah a friend from there, you think you could give me a minute?" I ask kindly wanting to be alone.

"Sure, I have shit to do anyway. If you need anything let me know." he tells me before heading out of the door and closing it lightly.

As soon as he leaves I sit on the couch and cry my eyes out for a good ten minutes. Then I get up and head to the bathroom to fix my make-up making sure no one else sees me. When I reach the door I step inside the small white tiled room and lock the door. I look up at myself in the mirror and my blue eyes are red and puffy at the moment with mascara running down my cheeks. I clean myself up and apply make-up to the necessary areas before heading back to the office. When I go back inside Jax is sitting on the paid couch I was just crying on over his stupid ass. Of course now he comes to see me.

"Hey." He says Cooley

"Hi." I reply bitterly.

"Did you make a decision yet?" he asks. How dare he ask me that after he just fucked a nasty skank?

"Yeah I did actually." I tell him.

"Really? And what did you decide?" he says smiling. He must think I am going to choose him. Boy he is he fucken wrong.

"I don't want to be with you like that. Sorry but I just don't feel that way about you." I lie as best as I can but I could tell he sees right through it.

"Sav what are you talking about." His smile falls into a straight line. "You told me yesterday that you felt it too when I kissed you. What now you just up and changed your mind? I don't believe you and you're a shitty liar. What's going on?" He asks nervous for my answer.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be with a guy who's telling me he wants to be with me one day and is fucking a crow-eater the next. Sorry I have more self-respect than that Jax so just get the fuck out."

"What are you-, oh shit you came in my room just now didn't you?"

"Yeah I did so don't play stupid." The tears are threating to fall again but I won't let them, not while he's here.

"No Sav you've got it all wrong I could explain."

"Jax honestly we would never work anyway. Its better we found out now before we even start." I say wanting to hurt him. It seems to work as he gets up and heads for the door.

"If you want to give me a chance to explain I'll be at home tonight. Alone, just in case you were wondering." He then walks out the door and slams it shut with a hard bang.

After he leaves I keep my tears bottled in until I get home. I eat dinner with my mom and her friend Luanne. They continue to drink wine after dinner and ask me to join them but I refuse. I head into my bathroom and take long shower while I finally allow my tears to fall down my face. When they finally end I put on black leggings and a light blue t-shirt before getting into bed. Its only 8:30 but I can't take this day any longer. I am then woken up by my mom shaking me gently.

"Savvy wake up." She continues to nudge me until my eyes flutter open.

"What's wrong mom its-"I look at the clock on my nightstand "almost 2:30. What the fuck is so important.

"Jax and Chibs got arrested. They need someone to bail them out. They can't get a hold of any of the guys and I'm still too drunk to drive. You need to go get them."

"Fuck…" I groan before hopping out of bed. "Where are they?" I ask praying there not far.

"Charming PD, Unser's cage." I grab a black hoodie, my bag and car keys before heading out of my bedroom towards the back door.

"Thank you baby, I'm sorry I had to wake you." My mom says reaching for me and bringing me into a hug.

"It's fine I'll be home in a bit." I separate from her and walk out the door and step into my white beetle and drive to the police department. When I arrive I turn off my car and walk in. The familiar office reminds me of when I got arrest with Jax, Fawn, Opie and Dawn. I was fifteen and we all got drunk on the football field and got caught for disorderly conduct. We laughed so hard as our parents picked us up and didn't give a shit. Now I just think about how stupid that was and how much sneakier we could have been. But I think part of us wanted to get caught. Prove to the town that we were as badass as our parents. Which we did while we were growing up here. We were all trouble makers and some of us still are, clearly. I sign the necessary papers and Jax and Chibs coming strolling out with grins on their faces. That is until Jax sees me.

"I thought Gemma was coming." He says slightly hurting my feelings.

"She got drunk with Luanne early tonight, booze haven't worn off yet." I say offering an explanation.

"Sorry we woke you lass." Chibs says kindly

"It's okay don't worry about it. You guys need rides?" I ask praying the answer is no.

"I've got my bike here so don't worry about me. Jackie boy needs a lift though."

Fuck of course he does.

"Okay." I say and silently sigh. All three of us walk outside and Chibs hops on his bike waving Goodbye. Jax follows me to my car and sits in the passenger seat. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot as he open his mouth to speak.

"Are you going to ask why we got picked up?" He questions.

"Nope." I say popping the p before continuing. "I don't really care." I say trying to be as cold as possible.

"Well some douche bag cut us off and then we followed him into a gas station convenience store which is where I punched him in the face. Of course I didn't know he was fucken crazy and then he pulled a gun on me about to shoot until the store owner threw an axe into his head. So I almost died but thanks for caring_ best friend._" He explains quickly before looking at me his blue eyes meeting mine as I look back toward the road.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gone looking for trouble." I say.

"Sav seriously can you please just let me explain what you saw today. I can't take you being mad at me. Just give me a chance, five minutes."

"Sorry were here maybe tomorrow." I say as I park on his driveway.

"Just come inside, five minutes I promise and if you don't like what I have to say you can leave." He practically begs.

"Five minutes." I say in a stern voice. He smiles at my attempt and I follow him to the door. After he unlocks it we step inside of his messy living room. I look around and think how big this place is for one person. He must have bought it when he thought Wendy and Abel would be living here too. I instantly feel bad for treating him the way I have after all he's been through. We sit on the couch as he gets comfortable taking off his shoes and cut, draping it over the side of the couch.

"So short story we needed Skeeter to do us a favour to stop possibly all of us from being arrested and put away for the rest of our lives. The only way he would do it is if he got into the pants of the girl you saw me with today."

"So then why were you in her pants." I ask rudely

"Well you've seen Skeeter, he's creepy as hell. The only way this girl would fuck him is if I fucked her. I'm not trying to bullshit you it's the truth you could ask her. The club needed this to protect Tig.

"I thought you said the whole club now it's just Tig."

"Sav, listen our gun warehouse burnt down the night you got here. In the fire two of these Mexi whores were hiding and they got killed. Tig was hitting both and they had bellies full of his… you know. So if the cops found that in those girls it leads straight back to us putting the gun warehouse at SAMCRO's door step. That's when the rest of us come in." I'm telling you the truth darling I swear."

"Okay I believe you." I say and mean. I know he wouldn't lie to me in this much detail because I could always confirm his story with any of the guys and my mother.

"Thank you." He says as he grabs my hand and holds it in his. "So why did you come to my room, did you want to tell me something?" He asks inquisitively and nervous.

"Ya, I wanted to – to tell you I made my decision." I say before I lose my nerve.

"Is it the same one you told me in the office?" He asks hopeful. I nod my head signalling no.

"So what was it then." He continues to ask as a smile grows on his lips.

"I was going to tell you that I want to…" before I could finish his lips are attached to mine in a hungry kiss. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me on top of him so I am straddling him. His tongue slips into my mouth as it massages my own. I pull away to take a breath and let out a small laugh. He tilts my chin up so my eyes meet his.

"What are you laughing about?" he questions as he places small kisses down my neck. My skin begins to tingle at his touch and I place my lips on his for a long peck before I pull myself off of him. He grabs my arm attempting to pull me back.

"Where are you going? Stay please." He begs. But I can't I'm not ready for this. Especially since the things that happened the last time I had sex with anyone. Since the last time I had sex with Mike. I need to get out of here before he brings that up. I am not ready to finish that conversation.

"I need to go home it's getting really late." I say quietly

"So just stay here, with me." He smiles as he gets up and feels up and down my arm softly with only his fingertips.

"I can't, I'll see you tomorrow." I say before planting a wet kiss on his mouth.

"Fine." He says as he releases my arm from his grip. "But you better not change your mind when I come to kiss you tomorrow morning." He tells me his hand brushing my cheek.

"I won't, I promise." I say as I give him one last quick kiss before opening the door and heading into my car. He is watching by the door smiling as he yells:

"Text me when you're home." I nod and smile and begin my drive home. He is just like my dad so protective. I hope he's not as bad as Mike. I shoo the thought away quickly, Jax is nothing like that animal. Jax would never hurt me and I know that for a fact.

A/N:

Hope you like please review!


	8. What happens at Fun Town

N/A: hey everyone thanks for all the positive reviews! I am so glad you like my story. One of you asked when the whole situation with Savannah and her ex Mike will come in. Well some of it happens in this chapter the rest should happen in the next one. Hope you like!

Jax POV:

After Savannah left I could get this stupid smile off my face, she just made me so happy. This morning I was unsure if I should push to be with her because I didn't think I was good enough. That was one of the reasons I fucked that slut Emily. I didn't lie to Savannah, Emily really did say the only way she would fuck Skeeter is if I fucked her I just left out the part about my self doubt. But after I kissed Emily I knew it would never compare to the feeling I got when I kissed Savannah. After the first time we had sex before she left for college I realised I was in love with her. Then I was stronger, I let her leave without trying to stop her because I thought time away from me and Charming was good for her. Now, even though half of that is still true I am too selfish to let her go twice. I am in love with her and have kept my feelings deep in my subconscious until she came home a few nights ago. As I went to bed all I could in vision is that somewhere in the near future I would be coming home to her and walking up to her in this very bed. Hopefully. When I wake up I go about my day as usual and head outside and hop on my bike excited to arrive at the lot to see Savannah. O god I am already fucken whipped. I say to myself in my head, but I don't care. I arrive at the lot and see her car parked in its spot. I park my bike and head to the office hoping she's alone. I don't know if she or I are ready to break the news to her dad or brother or even to Gemma for that matter. I walk inside and see her sitting at the desk with her feet up in a white and pink floral dress and ankle brown cowboy boots. She is beautiful.

Savannah POV:

As I sit in the office with my feet on the desk as I am waiting in strong anticipation for Jax to arrive. I hear the familiar sound of a motorcycle pulling in and I am hoping it's him. Somehow I know it is as if I can sense his presence near me. I am already so in love with him, must be the countless years of supressed feelings for him. As the door opens it is him just as I thought and I smile uncontrollably. He must have that effect on me and I have just never noticed.

"Morning." He says as he walks over to me. I place my feet on the ground and stand on my tippy toes to reach his eyelevel.

"Hi." I say as I smile and place my lips to his, lightly brushing his mouth. He answers me by pulling me into his embrace and kissing me deeper. We pull apart and I just get lost in his gaze as he speaks to me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left." He tells me holding my waist.

"Really?" I say sarcastically raising my eyebrow.

"Yup, looks like you've already got me right where you want me. Feel free to take advantage of me." He jokes seductively.

"Don't tempt me Teller." I say as I hit his arm playfully and sit on top of the surface of the desk.

"A guy could try. So…I think we should talk about your dad." He says getting serious.

"Yeah I think you're right. But- I don't know, don't think it's better to wait a bit. You know see how it goes."

"Honestly? If your dad finds out we have been keeping it from him he's going to be angrier when he finds out. I think he would take it better if we offer like a full disclosure kind of thing." He tells me

"Yeah I guess your right… I'm kind of scared of his reaction." I tell him honestly

"Uh yeah me to." He insures and chuckles.

"Well today everyone's taking the afternoon off to go to Fun Town, Gemma's idea. It will be like were one big family." I tell him imitating my mom's voice and putting air quotes on her exact words.

"Oh come on cut your mom some slack she's all about that shit and you know that." He tries to defend my mom.

"Yeah I know I'm just saying since we will all be there it might be better if we hold off a couple of days on telling them."

"True enough, how about tomorrow?" He says eagerly.

"Such a hurry to proclaim your love for me are you?" I say and regret it instantly. I shouldn't have used the word love it's going to scare him off.

"I just want to be able to be with you without worrying about them finding out before we tell them. The faster we tell them the faster we can do this anywhere." He stops talking as he places his lips to mine quickly. I pull away and put my hand to his mouth.

"Well then until then we have to be careful, this place isn't the best hideout." I say playfully.

"Always such a tease." He laughs and kisses me on the check before walking to the door.

"I'll see you at Fun Town; maybe we could find a hideaway there?" he grins as he speaks.

"We'll see I might bring the prospect as my date." I laugh at his horrified expression.

"That's not funny and you're evil." He jokes as he walks outside.

"I try Teller." I yell as the door closes lightly.

Wow, this feels so right. He wasn't even freaked out when I said love. This day is going way to well for me. I can hardly wait to get out of here and get to Fun town. Hopefully everyone has a good time. After I snap out of my good day bubble it's about nine o'clock only six hours until I can leave and have a fun day with my family and of course Jax. The garage is only open for pick-ups and the few people that were due to come all came early so I got to leave at two thirty. I head home to change my outfit, though I find my dress adorable I don't think it's appropriate for an amusement park. When I get inside my mom and dad greet me while sitting at the table. They were always siting at that damn table, even when I was a teenager. He was probably telling her all the clubs latest issues. My mom always pretended to know nothing when I use to ask her but I always knew she lied. My dad told her everything. Now that Jeff, Jax and Opie were all a part of SAMCRO I felt like I was the only one unaware of the secrets that the MC held. It was like I was on the outside on my own. Maybe that was all about to change. I head to my bedroom and pull out a more suitable outfit; denim cut off shorts, a black muscle tee with white words on it and black ked sneakers. I top off my look by grabbing my pink ray-ban sunglasses as it's bound to be sunny. I head out of my room and meet my parents who are still sitting at the table.

"What are wearing." My dad says to me with a disapproving look

"What's wrong with it I think she looks great." My mom defensively questions.

"Those shorts look like underwear Savvy. Maybe there okay in the O.C but not here." He insists.

"Dad I'm not sixteen anymore you can't tell me what to wear." I merely laugh at the thought.

"I don't care how old you are I'm still your father. Change into something that actually covers your ass." He demands.

"Clay she is an adult you can't treat her like a child anymore." My mother tries to reason. She then whispers something in his ear which I can't make out but I guess it has something to do with me leaving again.

"Your right I just forget that you're not a little girl anymore." I am instantly frustrated at his reaction and am reminded of the reasons I left. A flash of irritation courses through me as I respond.

"Well start remembering and get used to it. I will not have you tell me what I can and cannot do. I'll meet you at the park." I say heading for the door and instantly regret my words. My dad's hand pulls my arm to stop me.

"I'm sorry Savvy, your right okay? Don't let this shit ruin our day. We're all going to have fun today. All the guys are coming, the old lady's and the kids. Don't go there in a bad mood." He says apologetically. I am unable to stay mad at him as we were always so close and couldn't hold a grudge against each other.

"Fine." I say and smile in defeat. He laughs and then we all walk out the door.

My parents feel like reliving there past youth and glory days as my mom rides with my dad on his bike and I follow behind. I laugh at them while driving as my mom and him exchange words and smile. I hope that one day I will find a love like there's. It has survived jail time, two kids and a crazy handful of biker men that always seem to be around. But instead of fighting all of the bad like it did my mom embraced it and I hope I can do the same one day with Jax. When we arrive it is about four o'clock all of the boys are parked waiting of course for the king and queen to arrive. Jax isn't among them. I see so many familiar faces; the first one catching my attention is Donna. She and I were good friends briefly as she started hanging around only a few months before I left. However I had always liked her. I approach her, Opie and two small children.

"Donna! Holy shit it feels like it's been forever." I squeak and then hug the petite brunette.

"I know, when I heard you were back I couldn't wait to come see you."

"And who are these cuties." I ask pointing to a small girl and an even smaller boy.

"This is Kenny and Elie." Opie informs tickling the little girl in his arms as she laughs shyly.  
"Say hi to aunt Savvy." Though we were not related by blood all of the SAMCRO children referred to all the elders as aunt or uncle.

"Hi aunt Savvy." Elie says in a small and cute voice.

"Hi cutie, so what do you say you and your brother come with me? I need someone to go on the Merry-go-round with. We'll give your mom and dad a break and go have all the fun without them." I whisper the last part as the two kids giggle.

"No Sav it's okay there a handful." Opie tells me.

"No I want to." I pretend to make a sad face hoping he will let me take them.

"Okay… but if they give you any trouble call my cell we will find you guys." Donna adds

"Deal, C'mon kids let's get away from your boring old parents." I say as I take each of their hands and lead them away from the group of bikers.

As I got older I always felt bad for the little kids that were forced to be brought around to town events like this. Most of the time the club only did this to show the town they were just like everyone else. But the poor kids didn't get to go on rides or eat cotton candy they just got paraded around like models that everyone needed to see. That's why I took Kenny and Elie.

"So what do you want to do first eat cotton candy or go on the ride?" I ask the bright eyed children looking up at me.

"Cotton candy!" Ellie answers.

"Yeah!" Kenny agrees enthusiastically.

"Good choice." I laugh and lead them to a booth. We wait in line for a couple of minutes before we reach the front to order. Kenny orders a blue one and me and Elie decided to go for pink. As the kids are watching the lady twirl the stick in the machine mesmerised I feel a hand grip my waist. I look over to the source of contact and I see Jax smiling at me.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." He grins eyeing me up and down "Wow I like those shorts." He says his grinning growing.

"What is it with these shorts that everyone is so drawn to them?" I ask questioningly looking down at my legs then back at him.

"You have a very, very nice ass in them." He says blushing a little.

"Okay eww, the other person who commented on them was my dad so that's fucken gross."

"Hey no bad words aloud." Ellie turns to us pointing a warning finger at me before closing her attention in on Jax. "Uncle Jax!" She squeals before jumping up in his arms, with Kenny following as he realises who has arrived.

"Hey kids, where are your parents?" he asks still holding on to them. They let go before Kenny answers.

"Aunt Savvy took us to get cotton candy because there old and boring." He informs Jax while stuffing his face in his blue candy."

"Hmm I would rather spend time with _Aunt_ Savvy too." He tells them as they laugh.

"Could we go find mommy I miss her." Ellie sadly states.

"Yeah sure let me just call her, one minute sweetie." I rub her shoulder to comfort her. As I quickly call Donna, Jax keeps the kids distracted until she walks towards us.

"Thanks for trying." Donna laughs before grabbing her kid's hands. "C'mon babies lets go find your dad." They continue speaking as the three walk away but I can no longer hear them. I turn my attention back to Jax.

"I don't think they liked you very much." Jax jokes

"Excuse me? They liked me just fine thank you very much until you came and reminded them about their parents." I tease.

"Fair enough… but I'm glad were alone now."

"Why? They seem to love you." I challenge wanting him to say the words.

"Oh they do, but I want to be alone with you while we can." He smiles.

"My parents or the guys could be anywhere." I try and torment him further.

"Well then we better find some privacy." He grabs my hand and pulls me walking fast along with him until he stops outside a black booth. I look up and laugh.

"A photo both?" I ask.

"What are you scared Sav." He asks grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the small dark room.

"Not a chance Teller." I say as I follow him inside.

The seat in the booth is small so I end up sitting on his lap as we kiss for a good five minutes, stopping in between for breathing and playful banter. When we finally pull apart I manage to convince him to get out of there, otherwise we would be in there for hours. We walk outside back into the evening air as we realise the sun went down while we were… otherwise occupied. Jax and I walk for a minute before we see a panic stricken red head talking to my mom tears rushing down her face.

"Who's that with my mom?" I point slightly ahead as I ask Jax.

"That's Oswald's wife. I just saw her before I found you." He takes my hand and pulls me towards my mother and the red head.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"No… Have you seen Karen's daughter? Her name is Tristan. Here Karen show her the picture." She tells the red head before handing me a small photo of a little girl.

"No I haven't seen her."

"She's missing! My little girl is missing." Karen continues crying.

"I'll go help look for her." Jax kindly tells her.

"Thank you." She says in-between her tears. Just as Jax was walking away Eliot Oswald appears and screams to his wife.

"We got her, she's in an ambulance. Let's go!" he yells as she runs into his arms and towards the flashing vehicle.

Jax then walks back towards me and my mom and we go to find the rest of the guys. We find my dad with Tig, Juice, Jeff and Booby they all look very uneasy. When we approach my dad calls out

"Come here brother we need to talk." He says referring to Jax.

Jax POV:

When Clay said we need to talk I was immediately thinking he had somehow found out about me and Savannah. When I reach him and the guys he finally speaks again.

"Oswald's little girl was raped. He wants us to find the piece of shit and deliver him."

"Jesus Christ." I say feeling sorry for the little girl; she couldn't be older than thirteen.

"I don't think we should, what the fuck are we the revenge cops? I say let Hale and Unser actually do their jobs for once. Oswald doesn't give a shit about SAMCRO anyway." Tig says.

"That's not the point bro; a little kid just got fucken taken advantage of in our fucken town." Jeff chimes in.

"I know man but I just don't like the idea of putting my ass on the line for Oswald." Tig defends

"She's a fucken kid; it's not for Oswald it's for her." Bobby adds

"I agree, it's not mandatory volunteers only."

"I'm in." I agree instantly

"Yup." Bobby adds

"Let's get this piece of shit." Jeff states

"Let's do it." Juice says

"I'm in too." Tig says sighing loudly.

"Good, everyone go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and ask the kid what she remembers. Let's give them tonight to take care of her before we bombard her with twenty questions.

We all agree and all the guys take off on their bikes until it is just me and Clay. Gemma and Savannah walk over to us with curiosity. Gemma and Clay gravitate off to the side together and so do I and Savannah.

"What was that all about?" she asks quietly

"Oswald's daughter was raped; he wants us to find the piece of shit that did it."  
As I tell her she looks scared and in hurt by what I said.

"You okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah… it's just terrible, poor girl." She replies

"Yeah I know, that's why we're going to the hospital tomorrow see what she remembers."

"I hope you guys find the piece of shit."

"Oh we will." I say confidently "You want to come over, hang out?" I ask hopeful.

"I'm pretty beat, I'll see you tomorrow though. I think we should wait to tell them, until you guys take care of this." She tells me.

"Yeah I think so too." I say a little disappointed she declined coming home with me.

"Okay see you." She smiles awkwardly unable to kiss me because of her parents close proximity.

She walks towards her parents tells them goodbye and then gets into her car and drives away. I am soon to follow along with Clay and Gemma.

Savannah POV:

When I wake up I get ready for the day really quickly so I can be at TM a little early. The faster I'm there the more time I get with Jax before he leaves on his manhunt. I quickly grab whichever clothes are on the top of my drawers. This ends up being a pair of blue skinny jeans, a blank tank top and a light grey knit cardigan. When I step out of the kitchen my mom is already dressed about to walk out the door.

"Mom where are you going?" I ask causally.

"The guys already left for the hospital and when they got there Karen was refusing to let any of them talk to Tristan. Your dad thought Karen might soften up to me, you know mother to mother I guess."

"Oh… can I come?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

When we arrive at St. Thomas hospital we met the guys who were all standing in the waiting room. They all looked frustrated, most likely because they had to call Gemma to play detective. Karen then appears into the waiting room and walks up to me and my mom.

"Hi Karen, how are you?" my mom tries to sound gentle.

"I'm fine… but Tristan won't talk to anyone and I'm sure as hell not letting any of these guys go try and talk to her." She says through her teeth.

"Why don't you let me talk to her?" I ask trying to be as kind as possible

"You?" Karen asks more surprised at my offer than anything.

"Yeah, I mean were both girls and I'm closer to her age than any of you." I say as a possible explanation not wanting to reveal my ulterior motives.

"Okay, but only for a couple of minutes." She agrees as she leads me down the hall to a small hospital room. She opens the door for me and allows me to walk in before closing it in front of her leaving me and the girl alone. Inside I look at the bed to little girl who simply looks broken.

"Hi, Tristan right?" I say softly sitting down on the chair beside her bed.

"Yeah, who are you?" she asks curiously.

"My names Savannah Morrow, I just wanted to ask you some questions about what happened to you last night."

A gasp draws from her lips and I can tell she's nervous to talk about it.

"It's okay; I'm not a cop or  
anything, I just want to know what happened."

"Why?" she asks

"If I tell you a secret can you promise you won't tell anyone?" I tell her hesitantly

"Yeah, I'm good at keeping secrets." She smiles slightly.

"Well we are trying to find the guy that did this to you and your mom said you don't want to talk to anyone."

"Any boys not after…"

"I know and that's why I offered."

"Because you're a girl too?" she questioned

"Well that, and here's where the secret part comes in."

"What is it." She asks inquisitively.

"Who did this to you last night first, secret later." I smile

"It was the- the clown." She stutters "The one at the d-dunk tank." She says on the verge of tears. I grab her hand before I speak again in a soothing voice.

"Hey it's okay… ready for the secret?" I ask managing to distract her from her tears. She nods her head.

"Well what happened to you last night, the same thing happened to me a few months ago." I choke out my own tears threatening to appear but I hold them back.

"It did?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah it did. That's why I wanted to talk to you; I know how your feeling and it goes away. I promise, you're going to spend time with your family and you're not going to feel bro-" She cuts me off

"Broken?" she asks

"Exactly, after a few months you will never look back to this moment and you will live your life better than before."

"Thank you, I will keep you're secret." she tells me just as she glances towards the door as there is body peeking through. Jax. He meets my eyes with pity and fury as he closes the door.

"I'm going to go, you get you're rest and if you ever want to talk to me you can." I tell her. She smiles before she responds.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I say as I head out the door and find Jax waiting for me. He heard everything.

"Did that really happen? What you told her? Your boyfriend, did he do that!" he asks clenching his fists in rage.

"Yes." I simply reply as a single tear falls down my cheek.

N/A: how was that?


	9. Start talking

Chapter 9

Jax POV:

When Savannah came to the hospital and offered to talk to Oswald's kid I thought it was kind of weird. Especially since the way she reacted when I told her. The look she had on her face it was like she experienced the same thing. That's why I was so curious to listen in on the conversation. A few minutes after she left with Karen I followed her to the room. I slowly opened the door and began to eavesdrop silently. That is until I heard Savannah tell Tristan that the same thing happened to her. When that happened my rage could not be controlled as her eyes met mine. How could she not tell me? I close the door and wait for her to come outside. When the door finally opens I manage to contain my anger against this animal that hurt her by clenching my fists at my side. Then I speak the words that are practically darting out of my mouth.

"Did that really happen? What you told her? Your boyfriend, did he do that!" I ask with as much gentleness I can muster.

"Yes." She answers me as a tear cascades from her blue eyes. Just as I am about to speak again Savannah wipes her tear as Clay approaches.

"Hey Savvy did she tell you who it was?" Clay asks oblivious of the bomb shell that has just dropped.

"It was the clown; she said he was working at the dunk tank." Savannah says as smoothly as she can.

"Piece of shit! Let's go get the pervert." Clay says referring to me.

"Yeah of course bro, give me one second I just need to talk to Sav really quick." I say wanting to get a word in with her alone.

"Okay hurry up we'll be outside." He says as he walks away leaving me alone with Savannah once again.

"I have to go take care of this." I say as I grab my keys off the chain hanging from my pocket. As I untangle one from its hook I hold it up in front of her.

"Take my key and meet me at my house. When I get back you are telling me the rest of the story. Tonight." I demand not accepting any other answer than yes.

"Okay." She answers back as she sniffles. I bring her into my embrace and hug her tight.

"I should go, I won't be too long." I release her from my arms and walk out of the hospital meeting the guys outside. We head to Fun Town prepared for a fight. This should be good for me, I can release my anger on a bunch of scum bag carnies who deserve to die before I go talk to Savannah.

Savannah POV:

As I pull myself together, just enough to face my mom I tell her the truth about heading to Jax's. She doesn't seem to question it as she just smiles and rubs my shoulders as I leave the hospital and head for my car. When I get in my car I take a much needed deep breath to prepare myself for the conversation I was about to have in less than an hour. I finally start my car and ease into the short drive to Jax's house. I turn on the radio to distract myself and sing along with the lyrics just to clear my head. When I pull into Jax's driveway the house looks darker and less welcoming than I remember. It must feel like that because unlike the oftentimes I was here Jax was not with me. When I approach the door I hesitate quickly before I manage to stick the key into the lock and step inside the dark house. I turn on the light switch and the house is a little tidier than the day before. Jax must have cleaned up a bit, not that I could ever picture him doing that. I take this time to explore my surroundings before he gets back. I quickly glance into what seem to be two fairly large spare bedrooms. They were painted a neutral shade of beige with little to no furniture inside of them. I move to the next bedroom and the door is closed unlike the rest. When I step inside the room is painted a light shade of blue and the furniture consists of a modern white crib, changing table and a shelf of sorts. Just above the crib are decorated letters that spell out the name "Abel". This was or would have been Jax's son's nursery. My heart instantly feels wretched as I can't even begin to ponder how he must have felt losing his son. I step out of the room quickly and careful not to displace anything and allow the door to return to its previous state. I move down the hallway to the next bedroom; Jax's. The room is the same beige as the spare rooms the only difference is this rooms much bigger size and the dark wood furniture placed on the ground. I look around until a photo attached to the mirror catches my eye. Jax and I sitting on his bike the first day he got it. We were both smiling so big and the rest of our group were gathered around us. Opie was a blur as he was running into the picture, my brother is sticking up is middle finger and Dawn and Fawn had their arms on each other's shoulder making a kissy face. Even though four other people were in the picture all I could see was me in Jax. I put the photo back and exit the room. I sit on the couch and flip through channels until I hear the roar of Jax's motorcycle. He steps inside and looks at me sitting on the couch before he plops down on the arm chair adjacent from where I am sitting.

"How'd it go?" I ask unsure how else to start the conversation.  
"I don't want to talk about that, start talking." He demands looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay… but before I tell you I need you to promise me two things."

"What do you want?" he asks while sighing.

"I need you to promise that one, you won't go looking for him and two you won't tell anyone."

"Sav there is no way I'm letting that piece of shit live if he did what you told Tristan! No way in hell. And your family deserves to know."

"No, Jax this is my decision and what they deserve to know because my brother and dad will help you find and kill him? I won't tell you unless you agree too both of those things."

"Sav…" he reaches for my arm but I pull away.

"No Jax, you have to promise me and if you break that promise I will never forgive you." I say and mean, the last people that need to find out are my overprotective parents and brother. He takes a breath and rubs his forehead.

"Okay… I promise." He says genuinely

"Okay." I say trying to stall as long as I can.

"Get talking." He says catching on.

"When I first moved there I had a roommate named Casey. She took me out to this high end club one night where all the rich type bachelors hung out. I wasn't old enough to get in anywhere obviously so I got myself a fake Id before I got to Orange County. I changed my last name; my age, where I was from and no one know the truth." I take a breath.

"Why?" he asks never looking away from me.

"I guess I didn't want anyone to find out who I really was. That I was connected to an outlaw motorcycle club, I just wanted to fit in. Back to the club, I went there one night and met Mike. He was an investment banker with a charming personality and he wined and dined me. At first anyway, after we dated for a couple of months he asked me to move in with him, and I did. After that I noticed how much he drank and how he changed into a different person I was already in too deep. He forced me to quit my job and I had no money to get away from him. The first time he hit me it was one blow across my face and I ran away to the only other person I knew in Orange County."

"You're roommate?" he questions

"Yeah… he knew that's exactly where I would go and he came to find me. He dragged me out of there and threatened Cassie that if she helped me again he would kill her. Then I lost the only person I thought I could trust. After he forced me to come home he promised he changed and that he would never hurt me again. He lasted one week until he got mad at me for speaking to our neighbour Andrew. He thought I was cheating on him with Andrew and that night he banged me up pretty bad. I had bruises all over my face and throat and pretty dark shiner."

I stop for a second when the tears begin to fall. Jax brushes them away softly and grabs my hands holding them until he brings them to his lips and kisses them lightly.

"That piece of shit." He says as he waits for me to continue.

"The next day while he was at work I went to the police station to report it. The cop I talked to made me wait for about an hour until a man I didn't recognized came to speak to me. He told me that he was Mike's father. He warned me that he was the best lawyer in California and he dared me to try pressing charges against his son. He promised me he wouldn't tell him as long as I kept my mouth shout, and I did. I went back to him that day and when I came home he was in bed with another woman. When I tried to leave he forced the other girl out and when she was gone that's when it started. He yelled at me, told me this was my punishment for disrespecting him and the only way to make it up to him was to make love to him. I spit in his face when he said that. Then he punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He pulled me up onto the bed and- you…you know the rest." I stutter as tears are now flooding down my face. Unable to speak Jax gets up and pulls me into his arms as he sits on the couch with me. I am cradled in his arms sobbing for what feels like hours.

"Shh, it's okay Savvy he can't hurt you anymore I promise." He assures me still holding me in his arms. I pull away from him and try to continue but my voice it too shaky.

"You don't have to finish now." He tells me griping my hands.

"No- I… I want too." I manage to choke out. I wipe my tears even though they are still slowly falling and take a deep breath as I continue.

"When I finally woke up the next morning he was so hung-over he could barely move. I used it as my chance and I packed up as much of my stuff as I could get. I got in my car and through my phone out the window. I drove for hours and before I knew it I was at Nate's house."

I tell him referring to my mom's father/ my grandpa. He never liked my mom's choices but he always had a soft spot for me.

"You went to your grandpas? I thought he hated you guys." Jax says.

"He does, but I had nowhere else to go and I wasn't ready to come home yet. I knew he would help me and keep my secret and I also knew that Mike would never find me there. I stayed there for the last few months and then last week I was ready to come back to Charming. Nate swore he wouldn't tell anyone and he told me that if I ever needed anything he was always there for me." I smile at my Grandpas shockingly kind words.

"So you've been at Nate's this whole time?"

"Yup." I answer casually.

"Why didn't you just come home? Or tell us. You know we would have gotten you out of there." He asks in confusion.

"Because I knew you would kill him." I answer honestly.

"You don't think that piece of shit deserves it after what he did to you?" he says his anger visually growing.

"No, that's not it." I say.

"Then what is it because I don't get it Savvy."

"Mike's dad would know, he told me that if anything ever happened to his son he would know I was responsible. The only way he wouldn't tell him about me pressing charges was if I went back to him and didn't try to hurt him. I knew that if you guys found out you wouldn't care, and if it wasn't me who got caught for it one of you would have."

"Savannah, do you really think we would let you get held responsible for that." he says disappointed with my faith in him and the club.

"No, of course not but I didn't want anyone to be held responsible because I was stupid and hooked up with a violent piece of shit. It was my fault for leaving in the first place and I had to deal with it on my own." I say a tear slowly running down my cheek, but I let it fall.

"You didn't deal with it, that fucking monster is still free and he's probably looking for you."

"Jax, its over he doesn't even know my real name or where I'm from. Please just say you will keep your promise now that you know the truth. Please Jax." I beg.

"Okay." He says as he pulls me into his arms squeezing me gently.

"Now that you know I also don't want to talk about it again. I want to move past this and forget." I say leaning into his neck.

"Okay." He says again. I take my head out from his shoulder and look into his eyes. He stares back at me for a few seconds before his lips are attached to mine in a soft wet kiss. He lies back on the couch and pulls me on top of him as his mouth is still on mine. He rubs his hands softly on my back before making his way to my butt. His tongue enters my mouth and all I can feel is fire and passion. I answer his kiss my tangling my tongue with his. He lifts his hand to my check and tucks my hair behind my ear. I release his lips from mine and look into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you Savannah Morrow; I have been since you were sixteen."

I smile unable to help myself. I couldn't believe he said he loved me since I was sixteen. He was four years older than me and he could have had a grown woman then, but no he loved me. Jax loves me and I love him and I can't wait to spend my days with him.

"I love you too." I say and lay my head on his chest as he plays with my hair with his free hand that I am not holding.

"Spend the day with me." He insists.

"Okay." I say without hesitation.

"We need to tell your parents, you know that right?"

I chuckle lightly as I kiss his hand I am holding.

"Yeah I know… What if there not okay with it?" I ask him as the question has been weighing on my mind.

"Then we will just have to convince them how good we are for each other." He says smiling as he pulls a blanket over our entangled bodies.

Within minutes I fall into a peaceful sleep in his strong and loving arms.

N/A:

Hey everyone hope you liked the update! Savannah's ex finally got explained hope it made sense and hope you liked it!

please Review!


	10. Jealousy

Chapter 10

Thanks for everyone for reviewing the last chapter. Special thanks too: kceeluv, BigSOAFan and HermioneandMarcus.

Jax POV:

When I woke up Savannah was still wrapped up in my arms. Her eyes were closed and I simply focused at the continuous pace of the rise and fall of her chest. She looked so peaceful when she slept; it is something I would never get tired of waking up too. I grab my cellphone on the coffee table and glance at the screen. Its six o clock. Thank god I don't have any missed calls from the club only two texts from Juice. The first text reads "The guys invited all the crow-eaters. Hurry up and get your ass here if you want dibs on any." Then a few minutes later another was sent. "To late… your loss" with a picture attached of a half-naked blond girl dancing on the bar. I laugh quietly and attempt to get off the couch without waking Savannah up. I untangle my arms from hers and pull myself up trying to move her as little as possible. When I am finally to my feet I re-cover her with the blanket and walk towards my bathroom. I close the door and undress as my clothes topple to the white tiled floor. I take a quick shower allowing the heat to revive my cold skin. When I am done I turn off the nozzle and grab a beige towel to cover myself with. I walk out into the living room hoping Savannah is still asleep but no such luck.

Savannah POV:

When I wake up on the soft couch I am surprised that Jax is not lying next to me or at least in my line of vision. I hope he didn't leave. When I sit up I rub my tired eyes and get to my feet. I stride a few steps until I see Jax naked of anything but a towel around his waist. He was so hot. His muscular build and washboard abs leave me winded as I try to tear my eyes away as he speaks to me.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" he asks sweetly.

"Just now." I say swallowing. He looks at me with a questioning smile.

"You okay?"

Shit he must have noticed my nervousness.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sleepy." I say

"Why don't we go to bed then." He asks laughing and pulls me up by my legs over his shoulder as he smacks my butt playfully. I laugh uncontrollably as he carries me into his bedroom and lays me down on the bed. He comes on top of me, holding himself up by his elbows and kisses my neck sending shocks down my spine. He continues to lightly kiss down my neck until he reaches my chest. He brings his eyes back up to meet mine and just when we are about to lock lips a loud grumbling noise stops him. He chuckles tucking my hair behind me ear.

"I'm hungry." I say in defence and smile.

"I can tell, let's go get some dinner." He tells me as he gets off me. He grabs my arm and pulls me up gently until I hop to my feet.

I want to stay in the room with him but he has to get dressed and I don't know if we are ready for that. I walk out and decide to look for my phone. When I find it in between the couch cushions I have three missed calls from my mom. I click the redial button and wait for two rings before she picks up.

"Well fuck Savvy glad to know you're alive." She says clearly annoyed and worried.

"Sorry I lost my phone in between the couch and just found it now. Did you want something?" I ask her.

"I was just wondering if you were coming home for dinner, guess not. When are you coming home?"

"Me and Jax are just about to go grab some dinner so I'm not sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, you and Jax have been spending a lot of time together. What's going on between you two?"

As I am about to answer figuring now was as good a time as any Jax steps into my view.

"Ready?" he asks and I know my mom could hear.

"Mom me and Jax are just on our way out I'll call you back." I tell her quickly hanging up.

"Yup, let's go." I say as I lead him to the door.

We walk into the warm evening air and he swings his leg over on his bike. I turn to look at him in confusion thinking we were taking my car.

"I cannot, take another drive in that cage." He insists while patting the back of his seat.

"I haven't been on a bike in so long."

"Well now's your chance. C'mon I'm hungry." He says grinning at my hesitation.

"Okay fine." I swing me leg over his bike and he places his helmet over my head as he buckles and fits it for me.

The roar of the bike sounds as it comes to life and I wrap my arms around his waist instinctively. I hold on tighter as the speed picks up and the wind is blowing my long dark hair in a swift movement. After about ten minutes we pull into the only diner in Charming's parking lot.

"I haven't been here in so long." I say as I look at the place memories flooding through my head.

"Do you remember the time when we broke in at like three in the morning because Fawn was craving there milkshakes." He says walking beside me towards the door to enter the old fashion styled diner.

"How could I forget, then Unser came and picked us up for breaking and entering. We were such fucking trouble makers." I say as I chuckle at the memories.

"Well we had to find a way to have fun in this fucking boring ass town." He defends our teenage self's.  
"True, there was never much for us here." I say as we step inside to a platform that says "Please seat yourself"

We slide into our usual booth at the back which is surprisingly empty as he responds to my previous comment.

"Is that why you left? You didn't think there was anything for you here?" he asks a little hurt if I didn't know any better.

"I left because I needed change. I wanted to see something other than the small four walled box that is Charming." I say telling him the truth.

"So you didn't leave because of the club or me?" he asks as I am unsure where he's going with this.

"The club had little to do with it, but you… I never left because of you Jax. If anything you are the reason I stayed her as long as I did."

"The Club was part of it?" he asks again.

"Yeah, after my dad got arrested I blamed the club, hated it for the shit it put my family though."

"And now what do you think?" he asks seriously.

As I am about to respond the waitress interrupts.

"What can I get you?" she asks in a cheery voice.

As we tell her our orders she writes them down on a small notepad and insures us they will be out soon. When she finally approached another table I decide I should answer his question, it seemed important for him to know my answer.

"Now, I think I was stupid and naïve for running away from the only family I ever had." He looks up at me and smiles as he takes my hand in his.

"I was worried you would want to leave Charming again after a few months. I wouldn't be able stand it." He tells me.

"I'm back for good, I promise." I tell him as I intertwine my fingers in his.

We receive and eat our food quickly and by the time we are back in the parking lot it's only nine o'clock. He nor I wanted to go back home.

"They guys are having a party at the clubhouse you want to stop by?" he asks as we both get onto his bike.

"Yeah sure, my mom's probably already there she can drive me home later." I tell him as the bike beneath me comes to life with a rumble.

When we walk into the Clubhouse the party is already in full swing. Jax separates from me as he goes to hang with the guys. I find my mother with a crowd of Old lady's sitting at the bar most likely talking shit about all the crow-eaters.

"Savvy!" My mother yells as I smile and wave to her. She walks behind the bar and makes a drink. She hands me a glass cup full of dark liquid. "Drink up darlin." She says as I take a gulp of my drink.

"So your mom told me you were with Jax all day. How was it?" Luanne asks with a devious grin.  
"What do you mean?" I say in confusion. "The dinner." She says sarcastically and then continues "The sex Savvy don't play dumb with me."

"The sex? I don't know what my mom told you but we didn't have sex." I say in confusion as I look at my mom for an answer.

"You spent the whole day with him Savvy, and all the days you've been back. I see the way you look at each other." She drunkenly slurs.

"You're saying that you have never fucked Jax. Darlin even though I wish it was true I wasn't born yesterday. I've been around long enough to know that you two." Luanne says as she points to Jax across the room and then back at me. "Have defiantly fucked, you going to try and deny it?" she asks me putting me on the spot as all of the surrounding women have now tuned into our conversation. Feeling the pressure I answer truthfully but vaguely.

"Since I have been back I have not fucked Jax I can guarantee you that." I say as she looks disappointed but the single girls look relieved.

"So you aren't his old lady?" A young red head with green eyes asks me.

"No." I say as I take another sip of my drink. My statement wasn't fully a lie, I don't know what me and Jax are but Old lady I am not. At least not yet.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I hook up with him?" I feel jealousy and rage but I cannot let it show. All of these women are watching me and no one knows about me and Jax yet. This also might be a good way to test him after the whole Emily thing.

"He's all yours." I say gesturing my arm in his direction.

The red head gets up and adjusts her cleavage making it spill out even more of her slutty black dress. She walks over to Jax and sits next to him scooting as close as she can get whispering something in his ear. He laughs and she puts her arm around his shoulder and engages in the conversation Jax was having with Juice, Happy and Bobby. I feel rage at this point but refrain myself from retaliating. Instead I grab a bottle of tequila and a shot glass and gulp down four shots, one after another. At that point I already feel buzzed but alcohol is the only way I can deal with that dirty bitch throwing herself at Jax. A joint gets passed around and I stupidly take a few hits. Now I am pretty wasted and feel less in control of my jealousy. When Jax gets up and heads to the bathroom I discreetly follow him and wait outside the door. When he finally opens it I don't give him a chance to stop me.

I wrap my arms around my neck and kiss him roughly. I slide my tongue into his mouth and bit his bottom lip. He finally gathers enough force to pull me off of him and when I look at him he is smiling in surprise.

"Whoa Sav, I thought we needed to be careful." I look down at the ground in disappointment that he doesn't want me as he tilts my face back up to him with his index finger. "Not that I don't want you, because trust me I fucken do."

"You can have me." I say like a stupid child in my intoxicated state.

"Sav, your drunk and I don't think this is the best-. " I cut him off with my lips as I continue kissing him. After a few seconds he gives in and kisses me back while he gently caresses my body with his rough and callused hands. He pulls away again.

"Let's at least go in my room." He demands as he takes my hand and quickly leads me down the hallway of dorm rooms until we reach his. He opens the door and I walk in front of him as he closes it again. He approaches me and picks me up off my feet as he kisses me. He lays me down on the bed as his tongue is massaging mine and then his lips move down to my neck. He always kisses my neck and I love every second of it. He lifts his head up and I am annoyed with the loss of contact. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Is this because that girl was all over me?" He asks grinning.

"No." I say not even close to convincing him.

"Savannah Morrow, are you jealous?" he asks sarcastically. "You do know that I love you not her."

"You should." I say as I pull him back to my lips.

I can feel his smile against mine as I open my mouth and allow his tongue to enter. I place my hands at the arms of his cutt and pull his arms through, I then find myself tossing it to the ground below us. I do the same motion until his shirt is accompanying his most prized piece of clothing on the floor. We continue kissing as I feel around his chest taking in his hard abs and then once again his lips loose contact with mine.

"Are you-"I cut him off

"Shh" I say as I pull his face back to mine. He rolls over so he is on his back and pulls me on top of him. He places his hands at the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up over my head. He continues to kiss me until we hear the door open and see a shadow approach.

"What the fuck is going on here!" My father says.

Me and Jax instantly pull away and I jump to my feet grabbing my shirt off the floor. My dad's eyes look black with anger and a vein is popping out of his neck. His hands are clenched in fists so tight by his side they are white with loss of circulation.

This may be a slight problem.


	11. A causality of war

Chapter 11 

Jax POV:

As me and Savannah pull apart I focus on Clay, who is worse than angry, he is irate.

"I asked a fucken question!" He tells us his voice rises piercingly.

"It's not what it looks like." I attempt to reason with him.

"It looks like you are trying to fuck my daughter."

"Dad, me and Jax…" Savannah says losing her nerve as she continues. "Were-"

"You're what? Spit it the hell out!" Clay demands.

"Savannah and I are together." I say for her.

"When the fuck did this happen? She's been back less than a damn week."

"Before I left we sort of had feelings for each other. When I came back they were still there and I…"

"You what Savvy?" he says growing annoyed.

"I- I love him." she finally says.

"You love him? Savvy, you never wanted to live this life. You always said you wanted to move away and marry a guy in a fucken suit. What the fuck happened to that? How do you go from a guy like that to a biker?" Clay goes on becoming calmer as he speaks.

"I love your daughter Clay, I would do anything for her and you know I would take care of her."

"I know that! But she can't handle this kind of life. She could barely take it growing up around it. How do you think she will handle it when you get the gavel?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I'm not a child, I've spent time away from it and you know where that got me. It got me the boyfriend that I always wanted; only he was an abusive piece of shit! So don't talk to me about what I can handle because you don't even know me anymore dad!" Savannah yells tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Clay, shocked by his daughter's revelation moves towards her trying to reach out and comfort her only she pulls away from him and moves towards me.

"Don't" She says coldly.

"Why didn't you call me Savvy, or your brother?" Clay says hurt at her lack of faith.

"It was my problem, I needed to deal with it on my own and I did." She retorts

"What did that animal do to you?" He asks anger growing in his voice.

"It's over now, it doesn't matter anymore." Savannah says sniffling.

"Yes! It does matter. I'm going to find that piece of shit and I'm going to fucken kill him!" Clay tells her.

"No you're not, I handled it. I don't need or want you or anyone to try and find him. All I want is to move on and forget. If you don't respect that and you go search for him I will never forgive you. I will move away and I promise you will never see or hear from me again. Leave it alone and let me make my own choices." Savannah says as she is fighting to push back more tears.

"This asshole hurt my baby girl, and you want me to leave it alone? Jax did you fucken know about this?" Clay questions with a disapproving tone and look.

"She just told me yesterday." I answer honestly while I hold up my hands in defence.

"You found out and didn't tell me?" He inquires offended.

"It's not his fault; I made him promise not to tell anyone." Savannah defends me. "He had the same thoughts as you if that's what you worried about." She informs him cynically.

"I won't go look for him, but this…" He points in between me and Jax as he continues speaking. "Is not okay with me. My VP dating my little girl, not going to fucken happen."

"Why not? You should be glad; you know I can protect her better than anyone and you know me. I'm already apart of the club and she wouldn't have to hide what her family really does from me because I do the same thing. We grew up together Clay, you are practically my father and you know me better than almost anyone. Who could be better for Sav than me?" I try my best to establish all of the pros of his daughter being in a relationship with me.

"I hear what you're saying kid. But she needs a guy who can get her away from all of this bullshit and provide for her without breaking the law. That will never be any of us. That's why I let you leave Savvy. To give you a chance at the better life you deserve that I can't give you, not here in Charming." Clay says sincerely.

"Dad, I had the normal life I always wanted. For four years I lived it, and I hated almost every second of it. I felt alone without my family and scared. When I got him that all changed. I'm an adult and I want to try to have a relationship with Jax and you are not going to stop me." Savannah says confidently.

Clay takes a deep breath and crosses his arms as he turns to look at me.

"Savvy give us a minute." Clay tells her calmly.

"Its fine." I say as she looks hesitant. She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her softly. I am now left with an indescribable Clay.

"You love my daughter?" He asks dead serious.

"Yeah bro I do. I've loved her since I first patched when I was twenty."

He chuckles softly.

"You could have any girl from here to Stockton, and you want my little girl."

I smile back at him.

"She's one of a kind that girl. No one comes close to her." I say and mean it with all of my heart.

His face then gets serious again as he puts his hand on my shoulder gripping it crudely.

"You hurt my daughter, I hurt you. That's a fucken promise." He says.

"I know… I will make her as happy as I can." I say confidently.

"Don't make me regret this." He says heading to the door walking past a waiting Savannah.

She comes inside and looks at me questioningly.

"Well?" She says growing impatient.

"As long as I don't hurt you I get to keep breathing." I Joke and smile at her. She returns with a grin of her own and wraps her arms around me as I pick her up off the ground. I kiss her hastily on the lips before I look into her dazed and beautiful blue eyes.

-Savannah POV:

I wanted to stay with Jax last night but decided it was best I didn't test my father's patience. Right after Jax and I had our little moment we told the news to the whole clubhouse. Well actually he simply gathered everyone's attention and kissed me in front of them. My mother was elated and so was Luanne. Jeff gave him the same speech my father did; threatening if he hurt me he was dead. That was my family for you. The funny thing is that statement wasn't a figure of speech, he meant every word. All of the crow-eaters especially the red head look pissed and disappointed one less cock for them to suck. The rest of the guys were happy and were teasing him about now being on a short leash. After we hung around for a while longer I finally went home with my mom at about one thirty, kissing Jax goodbye in front of everyone. It was so new to me and I loved the feeling. When I woke up, I felt happier than I ever had before. My dad knew as much of the truth as I was willing to tell him about me and Mike and about me and Jax. Now I am free to express my feeling towards him without being worried about getting caught. I now look forward to seeing him every day at work. I got ready pulling on dark skinny jeans and a black tank-top with a gold embroidered pattern. I grab my bag and exit my bedroom heading into the surprisingly empty kitchen. My parents must have left already. When I arrive at TM none of the bikes are in there spot. I walk into the office and find my mom sitting at the desk with her eyeglasses on attempting to use the computer in front of her.

"Morning darlin. Jax is on a run with the guys he should be back soon" She says with a smug smile.

"Mom I don't need to know his location at all times." I say in defence.

"Sure you don't." She says sarcastically.

Jax POV:

When Michael Mckeavy arrives he approaches our group consisting of all our patches, even the prospect was with is.

"Mckeavy, been a long time brother." Clay says as he hugs the Irish man.

"To long Clay, it good to see you." The man says his accent very distinct.

"We got a large shipment for you brother and we have another set up for next month."

"That might be a bit of a problem." Jeff chimes in.

"We had a minor setback with our warehouse." I add

"What happen?" Mckeavy asks.

"Mayans torched it, burned it to the ground." Clay explains.

"We have nowhere to store and assemble that much hardware man. We need to push back the order a few months." Jeff tells him

"Holy shite, what does that do to your business?"

"We need three months to get a location up and running, every spare dime is tied up in the rebuild, there's nothing else we can do." Bobby adds.

"Why don't you store and assemble at the dealership?" Mckeavy suggests.

"We learned the hard way you don't cross money streams. TM is a fully legit automotive repair shop." I inform him.

"Tell the kings we need three months not a day more." Chibs instructs his accent matching Mckeavy's.

"So that means you'll go three months without buying guns from us? SAMCRO's a huge piece of our income" Mckeavy points out.

"You gotta make the adjustment, all right? I mean its part of business." Clay informs

"This isn't business for us, brother. True IRA, we're not merchants we're soldiers. The guns we sell fuel the cause, without it we lose ground. "

"We support the cause, Mckeavy, shit like this just happens. We'll have our guns up and running in no time." Chibs informs.

"That's the problem no time! Three weeks would cripple us. Three months, we can't wait for that." Mckeavy raises his voice in frustration.

"What the hell are you saying?" Clay asks.

"I'm saying, if you can't find us the cash were going to have to find a new buyer." He informs

"I've been buying guns from you for over a decade, Michael.

"Don't take this the wrong way Clay; you lose our guns, that's a causality of war. You find the money and a location or you use the guns."

"Okay… well see what we can come up with." Clay informs.

After that we all get on our bikes and head back to TM. When we finally get there I'm glad to see Savannah's car in its spot.

Savannahs POV:

When I hear the familiar sound of motorcycles I am relieved to know they are back. I wanted to see Jax and I knew he would come straight in here. Only problem, my mom was in the office with me and she wasn't planning on leaving. She had been mocking me all day about him and now she wanted a front row seat to us. When Jax walks in he sees her sitting down but he is unaffected by her presence.

"Hey Gem." He says as she nods and smiles. He then sits beside me on the couch scooting very close and putting his arm around me.

"Mornin darlin" He says to me as he pecks me quickly on the lips.

"Mornin" I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

My mom gets up from the chair and walks over to the door.

"I'll give you some privacy, cock blocking doesn't work well for me." She says.

"Mom." I say surprised by her bluntness.

She waves her hand at me trying to say relax it's not a big deal. Jax and I laugh at her actions as she exits the office.

"I missed you today." Jax says to me while staring into my eyes.

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Of course." He says as he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. When his lips touch mine I can taste nicotine and mint. He must have just had a cigarette.

"Where were you guys?" I ask curiously.

"Club shit, we had a- friend in town." He answers vaguely.

"Are you going to be this specific every time I ask you about club business?" I say sarcastically.

"No, I just don't know if your dad is okay with me telling you everything." He answers honestly.

"This isn't about my dad, this is about me and you. I'm you're… I'm with you now, you are allowed to tell me if I ask." I say not sure how to describe out relationship.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you wanna know?"

"Who did you meet with?"

"Our Irish pipeline, Michael Mckeavy. He was bringing us a shipment and we were making arrangements because of the lack of a warehouse." He tells me briefly.

"Where are you going to keep the guns now?" I ask.

"Were having church to figure that out. Right now actually, I should go." He tells me removing his arm from around me and standing up. I stand along with him and wrap my arms around his neck, lifting myself on my tippy-toes so I am able to look into his eyes.

"Come visit me again when you're done." I say pecking him on the lips.

"Of course darling, I shouldn't be too long." He tells me as I unhook my arms from him and he exits the office.

After a few customers, paperwork and about an hour later he returns. He walks in with a bittersweet smile, and sits in front of me on the desk.

"What's wrong?" I say

"I have to head out for a few days." He tells me.

"Oh okay, where are you headed?"

"Nevada."

"Wow, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, were thinking of asking Jury for a place to store the guns. The Mayans are trying to get the Devils Tribe to pay vig so we also might have a patch-over on our hands." He says.

"Patch-over? So the Sons will have a Nevada charter?" I ask confused.

"That's the plan; Jury is making a shit load of cash running books and pussy so they'll be a good asset to us. Plus we can help with their fucken wetback problem. If they patch SAMCRO, Mayans won't fuck with them."

"Jury runs pussy?" I say as it is the only statement my mind heard.

"Yeah, Sav you got nothing to worry about. Your my girl, I don't want any of those whores." He tries to assure me.

"Promise?" I ask

"I promise babe." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"When do you leave?" I say trying to change the subject.

"I just went home to grab some shit, were heading out now. I wanted to say bye first." He says as he grabs my glum face in his hands and kisses my lips gently.

"You all heading down?" I ask him.

"Naw, just me and Jeff. We need to keep it under the radar from the Mayans. We have beef with them and if they see SAMCRO enter N.V it's going to be a bloodbath."

"Be careful." I insist as I hug him tightly.

"I will, I promise. I love you." He tells me.

"I love you." I say back.

"See you in a couple of days."

I nod as he exits the office and I watched from the window as he and Jeff leave the lot on there bikes headed to Nevada.


	12. Nevada

Chapter 12 

Jax POV:

As me and Jeff leave the lot and head to Nevada I have a bad feeling. The Tribe isn't SOA material, patching them over is a mistake. We drive four a few hours and we are more than half way there when trouble approaches,

"Mayans!" Jeff yells as we try and speed up to get away.

Then shots are being fired one after another, so far none have hit us. Jeff and I lock eyes and we both know what we have to do next. We slam on our brakes and the four Mayans pass us unknowingly. We then begin to fire out of our own guns and they flee as only one of them is hit. When the coast is clear, Jeff and I locate a gas station to take a minute and call Clay and let him know what just went down. Jeff goes inside as I dial the number on my phone. After two rings Clay answers.

"What's going on?" He asks slightly concerned.

"Mayans spotted us, we managed to flush them out after some serious road rage gunfire. I don't know about this patch over Clay."

"Shit, this is exactly why we need it. A more permanent presence, Indian Hills could be really useful." Clay assures.

"I don't know Clay. Jury was a real good friend of my old mans. I don't feel right slapping a patch, no warning." I state my opinion.

"It's good for both clubs. They don't have the protection, Mayans will take them over. Now, if you don't want to break it to him I'll tell him myself. We're on our way." He instructs annoyed as he hangs up the phone on me.

I close my phone just as Jeff approaches me with a bag of chips in his hand as he stuffs his face.

"What he say?" He asks chip crumbs falling out of his mouth as he chews with it wide open.

"He's on his way down, this just makes him want to patch them over even more." I say as I sigh. "Let's go, Jury's waiting." I say as he throws the plastic bag in his hand on the ground and hops onto his bike.

We drive for another twenty minutes before we pull into a parking lot with a similar structure as the clubhouse. The sign above the door reads "The Devils Tribe" as we approach; Jury and a orange haired guy greet us.

"Jackson Teller!" The elder white haired man yells in glee.

"Uncle Jury!" I say back at him as I hug him quickly. I then turn back and gesture at Jeff who is standing next to me.

"You guys remember Jeff" I say.

"Jeff, Clays kid" Jury shakes his hand as he smiles.

"Needles, how you been?" The orange hair guy asks as he hugs Jeff and pats him on the back.

"I've been good brother." He says as we all enter the Tribe clubhouse. When we walk in multiple people are scattered throughout, most are at the bar. The girls however all seem to greet us at the door. Girls, hot ones, in all shapes and sizes. They surprisingly don't even tempt me. I have Savannah and she's all I want or need.

"M.C royalty in the house, folks. Jax Teller and Jeff Morrow of the Sons, let's make 'em feel at home." Jury announces to the onlookers. We greet the few men we see and then Jeff's attention is drawn to a bodacious African American girl off to the side of the bar. Jury realises this as he continues to entice him leading Jeff towards her.

"We got all kinds of girls, you want that? My treat brother." Jury Insists.

"Oh I want that, but I kind of have an old lady at home." He says as both me and Jury are equally shocked.

When did this happen? Why didn't he tell me, or anyone?

"She aint her now is she? What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Jury teases, but Jeff seems unaffected. He is unaware I could hear him surely as he makes his next statements.

"Nah, I'll pass. Thank you though brother. There is one thing I need you to do for me." Jeff tells Jury.

"Sure." Jury says in return and interest.

"Jax, he's with my little sister now. I need you to tell all of your girls to push up on him. If he happens to agree, they need to come get me and then back off him as I kick his ass." Jeff says protectively.

"I don't want to cause any trouble man." Jury says as he holds up his hands.

"I just need to know I can trust him." Jeff says assuring him.

"Okay, but Jax wouldn't do that" Jury defends me.

I then walk away before I can hear Jeff's response. He doesn't trust me? Does he think I would cheat on Savannah? Or maybe she put him up to this. I walk outside and sit on a rock while I light a cigarette. Jury comes out of the building and joins me on the adjacent rock.

"I heard you got you got yourself an old lady" Jury says as he lights his own cigarette.

"Yeah." I say as I blow a puff of smoke out of my mouth and smile.

"Clays little girl, how are you still breathing?" He asks as he chuckles softly

"We grew up together; it just took a little convincing. Plus she's been through some shit, he knows I'm good for her." I say vaguely

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Samantha was it?" He asks oblivious.

"Savannah." I say as I scoff.

"Right, so… what do you guys suppose we do about this Mayan problem? I don't pay them; they turn my business inside out. I do pay them and I disrespect you guys." Jury says changing the subject

"We were actually hoping, you could help us with a problem." I say.

"Sure." Jury says as he nods his head.

"We got a shipment of AK's, need a place to store and assemble them until we find a buyer." I tell him.

"Got a strip club with a huge basement, private." He suggests.

"Sounds perfect." I respond and take another drag of my cigarette as he nods his head in approval.

"You'll talk to Clay? Let me know what to do about this Mayan thing." He asks.

"You can talk to him yourself. He's on his way. He wants to talk about the future of the Tribe." I say nervous of his reaction.

"Jesus Jax, patch-over?" He says realizing what I meant instantly.

"It's time Jury, we don't patch you over Mayans will run right through you." I say to him

"I don't know how much outlaw I got left in me kid." He tells me.

"You'll do fine Jury." I say as he nods. I pat his back and head back inside. Just then my phone rings.

Savannah POV:

A few hours after Jax and Jeff left, my mom had me run errands for her while she ran the office. When I got back; all of the bikes were missing. I head into the office and see my mom sitting at the desk doing some paperwork.

"Hey baby." She says as she smiles at me.

"Hi." I say as I walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek. Then I turn back and sit on the old plaid couch in front of her.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I ask.

"They all left for Nevada, Jax and Jeff got into some trouble with the Mayans. Some sort of shoot-out, the guys went for back up." My mom says all too casually.

"Are they okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah, Savvy there fine. It's just a precaution. Where the fuck did Lowell put the rest of the paperwork? I'll be right back." She says as she gets up in frustration and heads into the garage.

I immediately pull out my cellphone and dial Jax's number. He answers after three rings, making me increasingly nervous as each sound.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you we had some shit going on." He says apologetically.

"That's okay, I heard are you okay?" I ask tenderly.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry about me." He assures me.

"Good. When do you think you'll be back?" I say being slightly needy.

"Probably the day after tomorrow. Why? Do you miss me already?" He says smugly.

"No, I was just wondering how many times I will be able to sneak in quickies with Half-sack." I say humorously.

"You know that would bother me, but… Half-sacks with the guys. Good try though Morrow." He tells me bragging slightly.

"Don't get too full of yourself, there's always Lowell." I tease him.

"Don't make me come all the way back there." He warns playfully.

"You got nothing to worry about." I assure him. "Me on the other hand, you're in Nevada with a room full of Jury's best Crow-eaters." I say a little bitterly.

"They don't even compare to you. You're my girl, don't worry about it." He says sweetly.

"Okay." I answer simply.

"Speaking of girls, did you know Jeff's got one?" He asks me.

"Yeah, sort of; I heard him on the phone with her. I didn't know he was telling people." I say surprised.

"He's not really, Jury offered him a girl and he turned her down. Said something about having a girl at home waiting for him." He tells me.

"I didn't know he was serious about her. All he told me was that she didn't hang with our type of crowd, said she was like a good girl or something" I tell him.

"Well he must really like her because I've never seen him turn up free sex with a hooker. Even when he was dating that other girl, he fucked around all the time."

"Well maybe he's grown up." I offer.

"Doubt that, anyways I have to go babe I'll see you in a few days." He says.

"Okay." I say as I sigh.

"I love you." He reminds me.

"I love you." I say back as I hang up with phone.

A few minutes later my mom comes back into the office and sits back at her desk.

"I don't think both of us need to be here. You can head home, I'll be there in a bit." She says gesturing to the door.

"Okay, you sure?" I ask.

"Yup, go ahead. Oh wait. Some guy called for you today. Said you told him you'd get back to him on something." She says looking through the message notebook.

"Who was it?" I ask confused.

"Said his name was Mike." She replies as my heart sinks into my stomach.

He knows where I am.


	13. I miss you

Chapter 13

N/A: hey everyone just a reminder that Jeff's mystery girls name was changed from Emily to Noelle. I mentioned that before just don't want anyone to get confused. Hope you like!

Jax POV:

When Clay and the rest of the guys arrive in Nevada; we quickly assembly in the Tribes chapel as he begins his speech. The Tribe members gather at their usual spots as Clay holds up the gavel, while standing at the head of the table. The SAMCRO members stand around him and the table.

"The next time this gavel slams down… will be the last for The Devils Tribe. History between our clubs, Jury and John Teller were fellow soldiers in war. Needles brother's a twenty year member of our Fresno charter. We have a deep respect for each other. Now… it's time to become brothers. I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper. Others of you are afraid of it. From this point on were family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Sons of Anarchy. It is my personal hope every one of you wears this cut. I know you got a lot to talk about, we'll leave you to your business." Clay says as he leads us outside so that they can make their decision.

We all wait outside for a few minutes before a handful of men come outside throwing their cuts on the floor, swearing and then leaving hastily on their bikes.

"Were in brother." Jury says as he approaches Clay and hugs him quickly.

"Patch-over party!" Happy yells as we all make our way into the bar. The music starts and the alcohol comes out. All the guys have a girl at their sides, even the prospect. Jeff is sitting at the bar alone as he downs a shot of a dark liquid. I sit beside him and he turns to look at me.

"Where's you're girl man." I ask him nosily.

"I'm not interested in any of them." He tells me vaguely.

"And why is that brother, you're always in the mood to get fucked." I retort.

"Well, since your all so fucken nosy… I met someone." He informs.

"Yeah, I heard." I say.

"Wow, of course my fucken sister can't keep her mouth shut." He says annoyed.

"It wasn't her, I heard you talking to Jury." I defend.

"Oh, did you hear anything else." He asks catching on.

"I heard everything. I can't believe you don't trust me with your sister. Did she put you up to that bullshit." I ask him as the question was weighing on my mind.

"No man, she doesn't have any idea. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt her. I know the rules man, what happens on a run stays on a run. Those rules don't apply to my sister. You're with her, and no one else. Not even on a run. You understand me?" He says trying to sound intimidating.

"I get it bro, I would never do that to her. I don't give a fuck about the rules. She's all I want… I don't know how many times I have to say it." I say getting annoyed at the lack of trust and faith in me.

"As long as you follow through on that, were cool man." He says as he shakes my hand roughly.

"So… who's the girl?" I ask changing the subject, while Jeff scoffs.

"Here names Noelle." He tells me.

"She a crow-eater?" I ask at the unfamiliar name.

"No way man, she lives in Lodi and we are far from her usual crowd." Jeff says chuckling at my statement as if it were absurd.

"Where'd you meet her then?" I ask.

"A bar… I thought she was hot, so I asked her to come home with me. She slapped me across the face. You know me I love a challenge." He says smugly as I laugh at his huge ego.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask.

"She wouldn't really fit in. My mom would hate her and I don't feel like fighting with everyone about it." He says sounding distraught.

"She wants to meet everyone doesn't she?" I ask.

"Yup, then when she does, she's going to bail as soon as she reaches the door." He says.

"Grow some fucken balls and take care of it." I say humorously as I join the rest of the guys celebrating.

Savannah POV:

When my mom said his name, it was like I forgot how to breathe. I recovered quickly and told her he was some telemarketer. She seemed to have believed me. When I got home, in the haven of my bedroom I let out all the tears I was holding in. I was shaking in fear. I knew if I called Jax he would come home right away. What if I was over reacting, he would come all the way home for nothing. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to stop Jax from killing him. He promised he wouldn't look for him, he never said anything about what would happen if he found me. I will just have to wait until he gets back. How much could happen in a few days? I ask my subconscious. I lay in my bed, endless thoughts coursing through me until I let my tired eyes pull me under into a deep sleep. I wake up to the sound of buzzing. I look at the clock it is already almost seven a.m. My cellphone screen is lit up with Jax's name appearing on the screen. I slide my phone to answer the call while placing the phone on my ear.

"Hello" I say sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I just wanted to say good morning." I can hear a smile through the phone.

"That's okay; I need to get up soon anyway. Mornin, how'd it go last night." I ask.

"Sons got themselves another charter." He says proudly.

"That's great." I say as I yawn and get to my feet.

"It is, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." He says sounding mysterious.

"What's up?" I say trying my best to sound relaxed.

"Jury is going to have to take some heat from the Mayans now that they patched The Sons. I want to be here when the shit goes down." He tells me.

"Oh… how are you going to know when it's going to happen?" I ask slightly confused.

"I won't, that's the thing. So I was thinking I would hang around Nevada for a few weeks. What do you think?" He asks apprehensively.

He would want to stay in Nevada when I need him to come home. I can't tell him. This is important to him. I will just have to tell my dad when he gets back. Hopefully he's not planning on staying there too.

"Sav?" Jax asks as I haven't spoken.

"Yeah? Sorry… I was just thinking." I say.

"And?" He waits for my answer.

"I think if it's important to you, you should do it." I say trying to sound up-beat.

"You sure you will be okay?" He asks timidly.

"I'm sure." I say.

"Thanks for understanding babe. I still have to okay it with your dad, so it's not a sure thing." He offers.

"Okay… I have to get ready, I'll talk to you later." I say as I hang up on him before he could say goodbye.

The tears that fall are beyond my control and I don't think I will be able to stop them anytime soon. I hope to god my dad says no.

Jax POV:

As I am about to say goodbye to Savannah, she hangs up. She's pissed. I close my phone and stare at the screen unsure if what I'm doing is right.

"Who was that?" Clay asks walking up to the bar I am sitting at.

"Savvy. I need to run something by you." I say quickly.

"Shoot." He says.

"I wanna be here for Jury, when the shit goes down with the Mayans. I might stick around for a few weeks if that's okay." I tell him as he shoots me a disapproving glare.

"Jury and the rest of the guys need to learn how to defend the charter. You babysitting them is going to do shit. Request denied, you're coming home tomorrow." He instructs. Rather than fight him I decide it is best to agree.

"Yeah, your right I never thought about it like that." I say obediently.

I don't agree with Clay, so I need a new plan. What if I were to provoke the Mayans? That would cause the shit to go down instantly. We would all be here and after we win they won't come back for a while. At least then Jury and the club would have some time to adjust. That's it! I leave The Tribe clubhouse and head to the known Mayan hangout. I pull up in front of a bar with at least a dozen bikes parked in front of it. Each bike encompassing Mayan logos all over. I call Clay quickly.

"Where are you?" He asks curiously.

"I went for a ride to clear my head. Mayans spotted me, I got a tail." I yell over my bikes roaring engine.

"Shit." He says as he hangs up.

I kick some of the bikes over and hop on my bike. I reeve the engine and wait for the men to come outside and follow me. When they do they are all swearing-in Spanish as they hop on their bikes and follow me to The Tribe clubhouse just as I wanted.

When I finally pull in Jury opens the doors as I have no time to park and I drive inside of the Clubhouse on my bike. I stop it in time and we all take cover as shots are fired through the doors. All the girls are cleared out and it is only us left in the building. We go out the back door and start shooting all the Mayans from behind. They didn't see us coming as we take down at least two men. A shot is fired as I hear Jury screech in pain. I run to him and pull him behind a car, as the remaining Mayans flee the scene.

Jury got hit in the arm, but he's fine. Cops are flooding the place as Jury takes care of them. Clay approaches me.

"What the fuck happened man?" He asks.

"I told you, I went to clear my head." I lie.

"So it's just a coincidence this worked out the way you wanted?" He asks.

"This isn't what I wanted, but yeah I guess it was a coincidence." I retort.

He gives me a disapproving glare as he turns his body away from me.

"Were leaving tonight, you and Jeff head back with Happy and his guys the rest of us will follow." He demands.

"Okay." I agree knowing it is best not to test his patience.

Within an hour me and the rest of the guys are on the road headed back to Charming. Savannah will probably be pissed at me when we get home.

Savannah POV:

I lied to my mom and told I her I was feeling sick so I could stay home today. I had the house to myself and I all I did is panic at every noise I heard thinking it was him. At one point I swore I heard the mailbox open and close. That was impossible the mail already came for the day. But after I waited for a few minutes and went to check there was a white envelope that has the letter "S" on it. My heart was racing a thousand miles per second as I opened it. When I did there was a photograph of Mike and I smiling on one of our first dates. On the back of the picture it said "I miss you." I thought I might collapse but I managed to bring myself to the hallway closet and pull out one of my mom's many guns. I held it in my hand as I sat in front of the window and watched for what must have been hours. When I finally see my mom's familiar car pull into the driveway I run back to the closet and return the gun to its earlier spot. When she finally came inside, I was so relieved to have the company even though I couldn't tell her what happened. We ate dinner and hung out for a little before the doorbell chimed. In that moment, my heart ceased.

"I'll get it." My mom says as she gets off the couch and heads to the door.

Before I could protest she is opening the door.

"Hey Jax, what are you doing back already?" She asks as I let out the breath I am unaware I was holding in.

"I left early, the rest of the guys should be on the way." He steps inside and glances towards me on the couch. I am still speechless.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight kids." My mom says as she kisses both of us on the cheek before heading into her bedroom.

Jax comes to sit beside me on the couch and he puts his arm around my waist.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks in confusion.

"I thought you were hanging around Nevada for a few weeks?" I say barley looking at him.

"Your dad didn't think it was a good idea. Are you okay?" He asks sensing I am very anxious.

"No, not really. I need to show you something." I say as I get up and lead him down the hallway towards my bedroom where I hid the picture. When we step inside I close the door and sit on my bed. Jax sits next to me and tilts my chin up with his index finger allowing his eyes to meet mine. My eyes are starting to liquefy.

"What's wrong Sav?" He asks concerned.

"Yesterday… my mom told me someone named Mike called for me. Today there was an envelope in the mailbox with this." I say as I reach under my pillow and pull out the picture. I hand it to him as he glances at the photo and the message at the back. Jax's mouth turns into an angry line as he looks into my eyes.

"This is him?" I nod my head softy as he grabs my hand.

"I'm going to slaughter this mother fucker." He says looking irate.


	14. You take care of my little girl

Chapter 14 

N/A: Hey everyone thanks for the continuous reviews from BigSOAFan and HermioneandMarcus. Thanks to all others as well for reading even If you don't review. I'm not really good at the action type parts but I tried my best. Hope you like! And please review it really means a lot!

Savannah POV:

After Jax says he's going to kill Mike, I know there is no way I can stop him. At this point I really don't want to. He's come to my house and is pretty much fucking with me just so I know he's here. Mike wants me to be scared of him, like I always was. Not anymore, he doesn't know who he's dealing with now that I'm at home with all of SAMCRO to protect me. He is a dead man.

I nod my head as Jax pulls me into his embrace.

"We need to get you and your mom out of here." Jax says as he rubs my cheek soothingly.

"She's going to find out; everyone's going to find out." I panic as I come to the realisation of how Jax is going to go about this. He's going to need the guys, all of them… and for that they all have to know what happened.

"Sav, there's no other way. I can't do it on my own." He tells me softly.

"Okay… can you tell them?" I ask pleading.

"Of course, we need to get you and your mom to the clubhouse." He tells me as he gets off my bed and offers his hand to help me up. I accept and he hugs me quickly.

"Pack some stuff; I'm going to let your mom know she needs to come to the clubhouse. I'll let Clay tell her the rest." Jax says as he leaves my bedroom.

After about ten minutes me and my mom are in my car headed to the clubhouse with Jax following behind on his bike.

Jax POV:

While following Savannahs car I double back multiple times to make sure we don't have a tail. So far nothing. I called all the guys and told them we needed to have an emergency church ASAP. They all questioned it at first, but I told them I would explain when I arrived. Now pulling into the lot I am anxious at the reaction Clay and Jeff are going to have when they hear what happened to Savannah. I park in my spot as does Savannah as she exits her car and approaches me. I grab her hand as Gemma follows behind us into the clubhouse. I can feel Savannah shaking from her nerves.

"It's going to be okay babe, I promise." I whisper trying to comfort her.

All the guys are already seated at the table, I even told Half-sack he had to be there. I head into the chapel as I kiss Savannah on the check quickly. When I step inside and take my regular seat, all eyes are

on me.

"What the fuck is going on bro?" Jeff asks concerned.

"Why'd you call this meeting?" Clay asks.

"It's about Savannah." I say vaguely.

"You called us all in here about you're old lady?" Chibs asks confused.

"Something happened to her, in Orange County. Now we need to take care of it." I tell them.

"Is this about her boyfriend? I thought she took care of it and wanted us to stay out of it." Clay adds.

"She didn't want us to look for him, now we don't have to because he found her." I say growing flustered.

"Whoa, wait I'm lost." Tig says clueless.

"Okay… I'm going to tell you all the story, but when I do I need _all of you_." I say looking specifically at Clay and Jeff. "To stay calm and keep your anger and emotions under control."

"I already know this story." Clay says in defence.

"Not all of it, trust me you need to listen." I say.

"Go ahead brother." Bobby gestures his hand at me.

"When Savvy was in the O.C she had a piece of shit boyfriend who use to hit her." I tell them shortly, when I do all of their bodies tense especially Jeff's.

"He was really possessive and a fucken drunk. He wouldn't let her do anything. Asshole even made her quit her job so she had no one but him. One night he fucked her up pretty bad, so they next day Savvy tried to press charges. The stupid cop she reported it to called the psychos father, the best lawyer in California."

I scoff bitterly.

"He threatened her, told her if she pressed charges they wouldn't stick and in the end he would hurt her even worse. He also warned her that if anything happened to him, he would know exactly where to look. She didn't want one of us to take the blame, so she never called. She went back to him and found him fucking some whore drunk out of his mind. She tried to leave and he beat her worse than ever and raped her. "

"Jesus Christ." Opie says.

"Holy shit." Juice adds.

I stop for a second trying catch my breath as the table goes into a small chaos. Jeff and Clay both stand up but Tig and I hold each of them down.

"Get the fuck off me; I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Jeff yells fighting me from restraining him.

"Fuckng animal! He raped my little girl! She wants me to leave it alone?" Clay tries to fight Tig off of him.

"You need to hear the rest!" I yell trying to control them.

They finally settle back into their seats but now there faces look like pure rage and fury. I would almost feel bad for the piece of shit, he's going to wish he was never born when were done with him.

I continue talking, slowly.

The next day he was so hung-over, Savvy took her shit and got the fuck out as fast as she could. She stayed at Nate's for the past couple of months before she came back here. While we were in Nevada, someone called the garage named Mike and asked for her. It was him. Yesterday, she was home alone and he left this in the mailbox." I pull out the picture and show the table, I then proceed to read the message on the back with a disgusted look on my face.

"I miss you." I say to all of them as they share my same facial expression.

"He found her, now he's waiting until he can get her." I say throwing the picture on the table.

"I'm going to butcher this asshole, one limb at a time." Clay says as his fists are white with vengeance.

"We need to get mom and Savvy out of the house." Jeff says slightly calmer than Clay but still with ferocity.

"Done, there waiting at the bar." I say.

"How are we going to handle this?" Happy asks fiercely.

"Were going to find this piece of shit and break every bone in his body, that's how!" Piney yells from across the table.

"We need to keep Savvy and Gemma in a safe place and were going to stake out the house. He's bound to show up. Until then we search every motel in the area. Have Unser ask around, restaurants, gas station, anything. Charming is a small town, we will find this fucker!" Clay says slamming his fist on the table as he stands up.

"Wait, Savvy's really ashamed about this whole thing. No one force information out of her." I instruct looking out for her emotions.

"Of course man." Tig says.

"You got it brother." Opie adds.

All of he other guys simply nod as they leave the chapel and head to where Savannah is crying and hugging Gemma. She must have told her. Me, Clay and Jeff are the only ones left in the chapel and the air is thick with hostile emotions.

"Thank you for telling us, I know Savvy probably didn't want you to." Clay says as he turns his head to look at me.

"Of course man." I say honestly.

"How long have you both known?" Jeff asks sounding hurt and not meeting either of our eyes.

"I found out the day I caught them in the clubhouse. I didn't know the whole story." Clay tells him.

When I don't answer Jeff asks me again crudely.

"And you? How long have you known what happened to my fucken sister and have kept it from me!" Jeff yells as he whips something that was hanging on the wall across the room.

"She told me some shit when she first got back. I found out what he did to her the day she talked to Oswald's daughter at ST. Thomas." I say trying to calm him down.

"That was almost two weeks ago! You waited two fucken weeks to tell me?" He asks in outrage.

"I'm sorry man; she didn't want anyone to know." I defend as he storms out of the chapel and walks towards the bar hardly acknowledging his sister. He takes a bottle of what looks to be scotch and disappears altogether without saying one word to anyone.

"He's just pissed." Clay says in frustration as we both leave the chapel and walk towards Savannah and Gemma.

Savannah POV:

When Jax joins the rest of the guys in the chapel, my mother can sense something is wrong. I end up telling her the whole story, knowing it is better she hears it from me. At point we hear yelling and look through the chapel window to see Jax and Tig holding back my brother and father. I guess they all know now. When I told my mom all she did was hug me and cry. She apologized for not being there and promised they would take care of it. When all the guys exit the chapel; they simply pat me on the shoulder or hug me. I appreciate none of them are asking me questions. When Jeff finally stomps out of the chapel he goes straight to the bar and then disappears. I haven't spoken to him after the fight about his girlfriend, I would think he's over it now but I guess not. When I finally see Jax and my dad walking towards us I feel a sigh of relief. My dad pulls me and my mom into a hug as he speaks into my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk about, but I just want to tell you I'm going to take care of it." He pulls away and looks into my eyes while pointing his finger at me.

"You don't worry about a thing okay?" He tells me.

"Okay." I answer softly.

"Gem, me and you are going to stay here until this is over." He informs my mother.

"Okay baby." She tells him as she grabs his hand.

"Savvy, you should stay with Jax. Is that okay brother?" He asks looking at Jax for approval.

"Of course man." Jax answers quickly.

"Take her, she needs some rest." My mom tells Jax.

"You take care of my little girl." My dad adds.

Jax nods and grabs my hand as he leads me towards the exit of the clubhouse. I stop him in his tracks.

"Give me a few minutes, I need to find Jeff." I say as he nods.

"I'll be in the car." He tells me as he kisses my forehead.

I bring myself to the stairs that lead to mine and Jax's spot. I don't know why, but I have a feeling Jeff is here. When I climb to the top I recognise that I am right. I see a slouched figure sitting with a glass bottle in between his legs.

"Hey." I say as I sit beside him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks sounding slightly intoxicated.

"I came to find you. Are you still pissed at me about…?" I stop forgetting his girlfriend's name.

"Noelle? No Savvy, I don't give a shit about that anymore." He says taking a swig of the bottle.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong? My little sister has spent her time away from home being abused and violated and she didn't trust me enough to help her. To top it off when you finally did tell someone, it was Jax! Then you even told dad before me! I'm I that bad of a fucken brother Savvy." He says disappointed.

"No, not at all. Jeff… you're the best brother." I say and mean.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asks bitterly while scoffing at my remark.

"Because, it wasn't about you. Jax overheard, there was nothing to do but tell him the truth. And well dad, with him it just slipped out. I didn't want this! I didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me and going on a kill mission." I say growing frustrated.

"You should have called me Savvy, I would have got you out of there." He says sweetly grabbing my hand.

"I know, I was stupid and stubborn." I tell him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, we will find him." He assures me.

"I know." I inform him.

"I love you." He says as he brings me into a tight bear hug.

"You too." I say as he releases me from his embrace.

"Go Teller's waiting for you; call me if you need anything." Jeff says as he gestures towards the parking lot.

I nod and head down to the lot where Jax is waiting for me in my car. I step inside the passenger seat and buckle my seat belt.

"You find him?" Jax asks grabbing my hand.

"Yup." I smile as I reply.

Jax begins the short drive to his house as we are in a comfortable silence. He looks in the rear-view mirror every couple of seconds and I am touched at his sense of protecting me. When we finally arrive Jax insists we park my car in his garage and we enter his house from the garage door. We walk through the small hallway until we reach the center of the house.

"You hungry?" Jax asks me stepping into the fairly large kitchen.

"No, I'm just tired… I haven't slept much." I inform him as he walks over to me and holds my face in his hands gently.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll stay on the couch." He offers.

"Can you- sleep with me?" I ask sort of embarrassed as he smiles at me.

"Of course babe." He says as he gives me a peck on the lips.

I smile as he leads me into his bedroom. When we step inside Jax turns to the windows to secure the lock. When he turns back around I am directly in front of him and I plant my lips on his without giving him a chance to react. He places his hands in my hair as he kisses me back. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I am taken aback by a wave of passion and desire. I want him, more than ever in this very moment. It might not be the most romantic time to make love but at this point I don't care. I guide him back to the bed as I place myself on top of him, our lips never parting.

"Wait, Sav… We don't have to do this tonight." He says catching his breath. I place my finger on his lips to refrain any further words from escaping his mouth.

"Shh… I want too." I say playfully.

"Are you sure?" He asks inquisitively.

I nod my head and push my lips back onto his. We force all of our clothes off and we spend the remainder of our night making love for the first time in over four years.


	15. Wakeup call

N/A: Hey everyone thanks for the continued follows, favourites and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I know this chapter is a little short, but it's better than nothing!

Jax POV:

When I wake up, the sun is shining through my bedroom window and is perfectly highlighting a sleeping Savannah. Her hair is a mess and her make-up is smudged down her face, yet she still manages to look perfect. I run my hand down her cheek as she stirs and turns over so her back is to me. I gently glide my fingers down her naked back and trace circles up and down lightly using only my fingertips.

"Teller, cut it out I'm trying to sleep." Savannah says playfully while yawning.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask continuing my gentle assault on her back and she turns over to face me.

"It's okay. Good morning." She says as she grins immensely.

"Mornin." I say as I press my lips to hers quickly.

"The guys are probably waiting for us, we should get going." I say as she looks disappointed.

"Do we have to leave?" She wines.

"It's for your safety. You need to stay at the clubhouse while we look for leads." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay…fine." She says.

We both get up and get ready quickly. We eat a fast breakfast and before we know it we are pulling into the lot that is in full swing lock down.

When we step inside the clubhouse the only people in sight are Jeff and Opie. They are sitting at one of the small tables as they both turn to look at us as we approach.

"Morning Savvy." Opie says trying to sound positive.

"Hey Ope." She says offering a small smile.

"Mom and dad went to buy some shit; food, booze. You know?" Jeff tells us.

"She would go buy booze at eight in the morning." Savannah says sarcastically.

"You know these shit heads, they drink the bar stock in one Friday." Opie says as he laughs and lights a cigarette.

"The prospect probably drank half the bar last night. He was all bent out of shape about some sweet butt he met in Nevada. He's still passed out, what a pussy." Jeff says as we all chuckle.

"Maybe you should wake him up." I suggest with a mischievous grin.

"I'll get the ice water." Savannah says as she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"I'll get the bullhorn." Jeff says a little too enthusiastically.

"Bullhorn?" Savannah questions.

"You missed a lot." Opie says snickering.

Savannah accepts his answer as she and Jeff go off in smiles with their plan to wake up the prospect. I'm glad she's having some fun and at least smiling a little. Even if it causes the prospect some discomfort, so be it.

"How is she?" Opie asks taking a drag from his cigarette.

"She's… okay. Better than I expected actually." I say nodding my head.

"She seems like it. So… you hit that yet?" Opie asks with a naughty smirk.

I laugh before I answer.

"I don't kiss and tell." I answer.

"Come on, don't be a little bitch. Just admit it, I know you did." He says passively.

I simply wink at him and he interprets it knowing fully it was a yes.

"Nice man, how was it?" He asks in curiosity.

Before I answer we hear a loud screech and then the laughter of Jeff and Savannah as they coming running down from the dorm rooms. Simultaneously Clay and Gemma are entering the clubhouse when they hear the loud noise.

"What the fuck is happening." Gemma asks putting down numerous paper bags on the bar.

Jeff and Savannah instantly attempt to hide their smiles but could not contain their laughter as Half-sack comes out dripping wet and is shivering.

We all begin to laugh except for Clay and Gemma as they both place their hands on their hips warningly.

"What the hell happened to him?" Clay asks me.

"He needed a wakeup call." Opie informs him as we all giggle.

Gemma scoffs.

"I swear, this is exactly like when you were all teenagers. Nothing ever changes with you guys." Gemma tells us as she points to the bathroom for the prospect. He then thuds away leaving a dripping path of water.

"Unser got a lead, some guy at a motel not too far matching Mike's description. His credit card number didn't match but the owner let him pay for the room in cash. He hasn't checked out yet so we need to get our asses there now." Clay informs us as we all grow serious.

"I'll go wake up the guys." Opie says as he walks towards the dorm rooms.

Savannah POV:

When all the guys are finally awake and fueled up with coffee and donuts they are finally all at their bikes ready to leave. I walk up to Jax as he brings me into his embrace and hugs me tightly.

"Be careful." I say into his shoulder.

"You know I will." He says as he pulls his face away and looks me in the eyes before giving me a quick peck on the lips. His hands on my waist loosen and I move down the line to my Jeff.

"Thank you." I say as I hug him.

"You're my baby sister; I'd do anything for you Savvy." He says as he smiles and releases me.

I finally reach my dad and I simply hug him without saying a word.

"Stay safe." I mumble.

"You got it." He assures me.

I then stand back and look around at all the men who are about to go and defend my honor. They are truly my family. I am so grateful to have them around. Even though I never wanted to live in this life now I realise what I left behind four years ago. Jax made me see, the club is one big family. Though we have our down falls and our rough patches we will always be there for each other. That's why I love them so much.

"Thank you, all of you." I say as they all nod their heads.

They all get onto their bikes and comforting sound of multiple bikes roar to a start. Jax waves goodbye as they all follow my dad out of the lot. They are about to embark on a hopefully quick manhunt, but I doubt it will be that easy. Mike is smart, really smart and if he was able to find me who knows what else he has planned for our reunion.

"They're going to be okay, it all going to be okay." My mom says rubbing my shoulder as she can sense I am at unease.

"I know." I say wishing I could actually believe it.

"C'mon, let's get inside." My mom tells me as she leads me across the lot to inside the protection of the clubhouse.

(AT THE SAME TIME: CLAY AND GEMMAS HOUSE)

Jax POV:

Clay suggested we check back at his place before we head to the motel to see if he left anything else there. When we arrive the guys check the perimeter of the house as Jeff and I check Savannahs bedroom.

When we enter, the room is decorated in what is supposed to be a romantic manner. But the fact that he did it just makes it sick.

Pink and red rose petals lightly dust the floor and bed. Bouquets of flowers are strategically placed in; every corner of the room and on the bed lays a single piece of paper and something else. Beside the piece of paper is a red lace lingerie set consisting of a bra panties and a robe. I open the paper to find another picture of them two. This time they are kissing on what looks to be an outdoor setting of sorts. The piece of paper has the same words along every line of the page. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you." Etc. all the way to the bottom of the paper.

My mouth falls into a straight line and I speak my next words through my teeth.

"I'm going to kill him." I say looking at a dazed Jeff.


	16. Learn how to act like ladies

N/A: Hey everyone sorry I have been missing in action all week. I was really busy with my winter formal and I haven't had time to write. I made some time today so I hope you like. Please review!

Jax POV:

After we cleaned up the disturbing attempt at romance in Savannahs room we headed to the motel. When we got there we weren't lucky enough to catch him in that moment. The room was deserted without lack of a mess. The floors and bed were covered in paper, pictures and even dirty clothes. I picked up a piece of crumpled up paper and held it up to look at it.

"Clay, check this out. He mapped out her location just two towns before she got to Nate's. Looks like after that he lost her, then he picked up her trail until she landed right here in Charming."

"Shit, so the whole time she was at Nate's she was safe? Then she leaves to come home and he finds her." He says feeling guilty.

"Dad, this isn't our fault. She should be free to come home; this asshole is the one who is fucking stalking her." Jeff says trying to assure Clay.

I continue to look around until I find an expensive looking camera with a large zoom gauge. I push the button and the screen comes to life. A picture of Savannah sleeping in her room appears on the monitor. I click to the next picture and more of Savannah come into view. The last picture is of me and Savannah when we were making out on her couch and Gemma almost caught us.

"Guys… You may want to check this out." I gesture the camera towards Clay and Jeff so that we can all see and I continue through the pictures again until it stops at the last one. I look up at both of them.

"If he took this, that means he knows about me and us. He could have tailed any of us. To the clubhouse, to my place, anywhere. He could have come to the garage when she wasn't there, who knows what this fucker has planned. We have to be really careful here."

"None of these are at your place, maybe he doesn't know. That's the safest place for Savvy." Jeff says.

"What if he does? He could have watched last night." I add.

"He would have taken pictures, especially because she spent the night." Clay says while nodding his head.

"Okay so we'll keep her there. But how long until he finds her? Charming is a small ass town, he's bound to get to her if we don't move on this shit man." I say.

"I know man, what the fuck do you think we're doing?. We are putting out feelers everywhere, doing anything we can. Until we find the son of a bitch we have to keep him away from Savvy. Clay says with a vengeance.

"Okay." I add as we leave the motel.

Savannah POV:

After the guys leave, my mom and some of the Old ladies and crow-eaters are the only ones left in the clubhouse. (Aside from Piney and Chibs for protection) I stayed in Jax's dorm room for most of the day trying to find something to keep myself busy but failed. When I finally join the rest of the group I see Luanne and my mom laughing together as the other women are scattered throughout the main area.

"Hey baby, we thought you flushed yourself down the shitter. What's up?" My mom asks casually as I scoff at her remark.

"Nope, I was just a little tired. I couldn't fall asleep last night so I took a nap." I say even though I know she won't believe me.

"Sure darlin, you just couldn't fall asleep." Luanne says sarcastically as her and my mom giggle at me.

"What?" I say not getting the joke.

"You and Jax" My mom says as if it's obvious.

"What about us?" I say in confusion.

"Oh stop playing dumb, you two fucked last night and that's why you didn't sleep." Luanne finally spits it out with a large grin on her face.

"Luanne we-"She cuts me off.

"Please save your breath for someone who will believe your bullshit." She says playfully while waving her hand in front of my face.

"So… you going to admit it or what?" My mom asks pressingly.

"Okay… fine we fucked. You two happy now?" I say slightly embarrassed and flustered as I can feel my cheeks grow into a deep shade of red.

"Finally! How was it? I always wondered what John Tellers son would be like in bed." Luanne asks curiously.

"Luanne, your married." I say humorously appalled as I gently hit her shoulder.

"It's just a question. Plus I fucked John first. When I was a crow-eater, before I met Otto and before he met Maureen. He was good, not bad at all." She says while pursing her lips.

"Okay to much information." I say grossed out at the thought of Jax's dad and Luanne together.

"You didn't answer the question doll." My mom says as she lights a cigarette and takes a pull of it.

"It was- great okay." I say quickly hoping they will both drop the topic.

"Ahh, I knew it!" Luanne squeaks as she pokes me smiling.

"Was it better when you were in high school?" My mom asks knowingly.

"What? We never had sex when I was in high school." I say half telling the truth.

"Oh c'mon we know you two use to hook up every Friday. On top of this very roof; in your spot." Luanne says putting air quotes on the words.

"We never had sex on the roof." I laugh at the accusation.

"Really?" My mom asks pretending to actually be curious.

"Mom really, the first time we had sex was the night before I left for college. I was out of high school by then." I say adding the last part as an excuse for my previous lie.

"Seriously?" Luanne asks actually questioning what she claims to know about me and Jax.

"Yes, we had sex twice… ever. Once was last night and the first time the night before I left." I say.

"So what the fuck were you two doing up there all the damn time?" My mom asks confused.

Before I could answer Chibs comes walking into the clubhouse with a petite girl that looks to be at least twenty-one. She has light brown loosely curly hair and blue eyes. The brunette looks extremely out of place as she is wearing a yellow camisole with a big flower and jean capris. We all look confused at Chibs until he opens his mouth to explain.

"She came to the gate and said she was Jeff's old lady. I called Jeff and he confirmed it and told me to let her in." Chibs didn't offer a further explanation he simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back outside leaving a room full of edgy women staring at this prim and proper girl standing before us.

"Your Noelle?" I ask curiously.

"Jeff told you about me?" She asks in what looks to be disbelief.

"You knew about this?" My mom asks grabbing my arm and turning me slightly to the side so no one else could hear.

"He told me not to tell anyone." I whisper as we turn back to Noelle.

"So you're dating my son?" My mom asks her with scepticism.

"You're Jeff's mom?" Noelle asks

"You didn't answer her question." Luanne says from behind my mom.

"Yes, me and Jeff have been seeing each other for a while." Noelle says harshly.

Wow I think to myself this girl has balls to talk to my mom like that. What a bitch.

"How longs a while?" I retort rudely to match her previous tone.

"What's it matter? Who are you anyway one of the crow-eaters." She says mockingly while putting air quotes on the word.

This bitch does not know who she's dealing with.

"Excuse me who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" I say walking towards her as a set of hands pull me back.

"Whoa, Jeff didn't tell me you girls get so offended and touchy." She says smugly.

"I'm not a crow-eater bitch, I'm his sister and you better watch your damn mouth." I say fighting my restraints but they won't give in.

"Opps, sorry didn't mean to make a bad first impression." She says emotionless.

"Who do you think you are exactly to come up in here and talk to any of us like this?" My mom says getting in her face.

"I didn't mean to offend you or your daughter but as for the rest of these dirty whores all they do is rub up and come onto my boyfriend. So if they don't like the nickname they've made for themselves within the club maybe they should pull the cocks out of their mouths and learn how to act like ladies." She says pointing around to all the younger looking girls.

This bitch needs a punch in the face.

They embrace on my hands drops as I attempt to get closer to Noelle. The clubhouse door opens and all the guys have come back and have filled the room. I finally reach Noelle and at this point the room is in chaos. All of the girls are yelling and cussing Noelle out. When I get close enough I lift up my arm planning to right hook her when I feel familiar hands wrap around me pulling me back.

"Let go Jax!" I scream as he ignores me and continues to pull me further and further away until the room is semi quit and he releases his grip on me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jeff asks grabbing a hold on Noelle and hugs her protectively.

"Jeff, you don't tell us you're dating someone and then I find out it's this prissy bitch." My mom yells gesturing her arms towards Noelle.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew this fucking bullshit would happen." Jeff says growing very angry.

"You're mom and sister are crazy." Noelle tries to say quietly but I manage to hear her. When I do I walk up towards her and bitch slap her across the face. Jax is quickly behind me once again pulling me away as I continue my assault on Noelle by pulling her hair before my hand is forced free.

"Savannah! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeff screams as he places his hand on Noelle's now very red cheek.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He says to her as he turns with her hand in his as they exit the clubhouse. I try to run after them but I am stopped by Jax's strong grip on my waist.

"Jeff!" I try and yell after him.

"No you don't." Jax says pulling me back into him. "He needs time to cool down and so do you."

"But she's-" I try and defend but Jax cuts me off.

"C'mon let's go in my room for a minute." He says taking my hand and leading me towards his bedroom. I enter through the door and plop down on the bed and cover my face with my hands.

"I went crazy didn't I?" I ask him as he sits beside me on the other side of the bed.

"A little." He says as he smiles and then chuckles.

"It's not funny Jax. That girl is a fucken bitch and she's not good for Jeff at all." I say protectively over my brother.

"Sav, its Jeff's choice. If he wants to be with her than he can but if she's not right for him he's going to realise eventually. You and you're mom just have to let him. If you push him and make him feel like he has to choose you guys are going to lose him." Jax says soothingly.

"I know, but you should have heard the way she was talking to us and the shit she was saying." I try to defend my anger.

"What could she have possibly said that made you bitch slap her?" Jax asks humorously

"She said I was a dirty slut pretty much before she knew I was his sister. Then she said that if the girls don't like their nickname they should take the cocks out of their mouths and learn how to act like ladies. Who the fuck does she think she's talking to? She doesn't know any of the girls, so I got a little angry." I tell Jax

"Wow girls got balls. Jeff's been official put on a very tight leash." He jokes.

"It's not funny Jax; this girl is only going to cause problems. No wonder he kept her a secret, he knew everyone would hate her."

"Babe, he needs to see that for himself you can't protect him from everything." He tells me as he rubs my shoulder.

"I know… so did you guys find anything today?" I ask changing the subject.

"The motel was empty but he left some shit behind that gave us some ideas." He tells me vaguely.

"Like what?" I say not sure if I actually want to know.

"Sav, it's not important." He tries to brush me off.

"I want to know." I say still unsure but I need to test his limits.

"Trust me you are better off. I promise it's nothing important." Jax says.

"Okay." I say as I meet his lips with mine.


	17. Cockiness Craziness and Chivalry

Jax POV:

"Let's go back to my place you should get some sleep." I say to Savannah.

"Alright, let me just see if Jeff is still here." She replies.

"Sav, I think you two have had enough of each other for one night. Give him a few hours away from you guys." I suggest so she and her brother can avoid another showdown confrontation.

"Fine." She says practically pouting like a child.

After we say our goodbyes to the guys and her parents I follow her on my bike back to my place. When we arrive I am nervous to enter the house, hoping he didn't plant another surprise in the bedroom. That would really creep her out. Savannah enters oblivious to my hesitation and when I glance quickly around the house nothing has been altered from its usual state. We stay up for a couple of hours watching some TV before she falls asleep with her head in my lap. I carefully get up, cautious not to move her head and then I gently wrap my arms under her legs and carry her into the bedroom. I place her down on the bed and cover her with the blankets. I walk out of the room and towards the front door. I secure the lock and make sure every window in the house is sealed shut. When I am satisfied with my houses security I re-enter the bedroom where Savannah has not moved from where I placed her and I join her in the bed. I open my nightstand and pull a revolver out and place it on the surface just for insured and extra protection. Then quickly sleep overcomes me.

When I wake the sun is practically blinding me as it flashes in my eyes. I reach my arm over to feel nothing but an empty bed. Before I become panicked I hear the sound of falling water and the shower running. I get up and head to the small bathroom only to see a naked Savannah standing in the shower. Her back is to me and without hesitation I get naked and hop in with her grabbing her face and kissing her passionately.

"Jax!" she screeches in surprise as she pulls away.

"Sorry darlin, I need to shower too… guess we'll just have to share it." I say with a seductive smirk.

"You're a class act Teller." She says as she places her arms around my neck and reaches up on her tippy toes so her mouth meets mine.

"You love it." I say as I gaze down at her blue eyes.

"Cocky are we?" She jokes as she playfully hits my arm and turns away from me so her head is catching the falling water.

"I'll show you cocky!" I say as I pick her up and carry her dripping wet out of the shower and into the bedroom.

"Jax! Put me down. Jackson Nathaniel Teller I'm not kidding!" she tries to sound stern in between her giggling and loud laughter.

"As you wish." I say as I gently drop her down on the bed and go on top of her.

Our lips are latched on and her hands are traveling down my back. I kiss her hungrily before I enter her and we spend the next short period of time inside each other between panting and moaning before we both come undone. At this point we are both taking deep breaths lying side by side still wet on the bed.

"You're crazy." She says as she giggles.

"You called me cocky, don't lie you loved it." I say to her suggestively.

She shakes her head as she smiles and plants a quick peck on my lips before she gets up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask sitting up myself.

"I have to get ready." She smiles at me as she grabs clothes out of her duffel bag and heads back to the bathroom.

Fuck. Why couldn't she have dressed in front of me? She's so hot, that would have been a sight for sore eyes. But no such luck for me, I guess I already got lucky for today.

After what seems like hours but was most likely thirty minutes she finally comes out of the bathroom. Her hair is loosely curled and light make-up was applied. She is fully dressed now, wearing black leggings a loose grey tank top and charcoal high-heeled wedges.

"About time Morrow." I say to her as her lips grow into a grin.

"What do you think; I wake up looking like this?" She says as she walks into the kitchen.

"You do wake up looking like that." I say cheesily trying to complement her.

"Wow, who knew bad ass bikers still possess chivalry. Here I'm thinking its dead." She tells me sarcastically.

"Still alive and well, in me at least." I reply.

"Yeah right Teller. C'mon let's get to the clubhouse. If we're not there soon my mom's going to have both of our asses." She says as she heads out of the door.

When we enter the clubhouse, surprisingly most of the guys are awake and ready to go as a few of the guy's approach us immediately.

"Hey bro, we got a lead." Tig says as he approaches me.

"I hacked a bunch of cameras and ran it through a facial identification program. Any guy matching his physical descriptions popped up on my screen. There was only one match." Juice says looking at both me and Savannah.

"It picked him up at a grocery store buying food and shit. You think you can confirm its him Savvy?" Opie asks softly.

"Yeah of course, was the store in Charming?" Savannah asks in a small voice.

"No, Charming doesn't have shit when it comes to security cameras. If he came here we would never know it." Juice says oblivious as Tig and Opie both hit him over the back of the head simultaneously.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Juice asks stupidly.

"You're an idoit man." Opie tells him while shooting him a warning glare.

"It's okay Ope, at least he's not sugar-coating it. If he wasn't in charming than where was he?" Savannah asks.

"Just outside of Eden." Juice says referring to a small town similar to Charming less than forty minutes away.

"So what are you guys thinking, he switched motels or something?" I ask not following.

"Well the day we raided the motel I asked if they had security cameras."

"Okay but the manager said only a couple worked and the rest were dead." I say confused.

"Well yesterday I hacked the system and watched all the footage from the time we were there in all angles they had. While we were inside a black SUV stopped across from the room. The driver parked for a minute or two and when we left the driver sped off pretty quick. I looked into it and the SUV was rented for two weeks ago today for the same amount of time from a rental dealership in Eden." Juice informs me.

"So his two weeks are up and he needs to renew the rental." I say apprehensively.

"Exactly." Says Clay as he comes into view from the hallway.

"I called to check the hours; they open in one hour and close at four." Tig adds in.

"This is going to be an all-day stake out boys." Clay says.

"We can't go there out in the open with our bikes. It will draw too much attention. We have to be smart, as little people as possible and we take a cage. No cuts and no logo clothes, we have to blend in." I say thinking hard about anything that could compromise us.

"Agreed, this is our best lead and a good chance at finding him we can't fuck it up boys. Me, Jax, Ope and Tig go. The rest of you stay here for protection." Clay says firmly.

"Where's Jeff? Shouldn't he be going with you?" Savannah asks as most of us forgot she was still in our vicinity because of her silence.

"He's… taking the day off. He's being a little bitch about what happened yesterday. Says it would be best if we handled it without him because his heads not in it." Opie tells me and the rest of the guys.

"Maybe because his head is in between something else." Savannah says bitterly.

"My son, fucking pussy whipped. Never saw that coming." Clay says as he shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Sav, its fine we can get it done without Jeff." I say rubbing her arm soothingly.

"I just can't believe he chose that bitch over his family." She says as her eyes begin glossing.

"Don't worry about it Savvy, when were done with this shit we will take care of that." Clay says reassuringly.

"Okay boys lets head out, we need to get there before him." I say as they make their way outside and I am left pretty much alone with Savannah.

"Be careful, please. I want you back in one piece." She says as I wrap my hands around her waist.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I say to her as I kiss her forehead and exit the clubhouse to join the rest of the guys.

We get into the truck headed out on another man hunt and I hope this is the last one. If it is, me and Savannah can finally put this shit behind us and start our lives together.


	18. Nacho Libre

Jax POV:

We arrived at the rental dealership, just as it opened. We poisoned ourselves perfectly to see any cars or people who came in and out. We waited and waited but no one even close to his description or the car showed up. Now its 10 till four, his last ten minutes to get this done before they close. Just as I am about to suggest we give up, the black SUV from the motel pulls into the lot. We all turn towards each other as we load up our guns and resourcefully exit the van. We walk up to the office where the man is already inside waiting in a line full of people. To avoid harming any innocents we need another tactic.

"I'll go wait behind the car, you guys stay here call me if there's any trouble." I say as Clay and the other guys nod. I carefully duck down and practically crawl to the passenger side of the parked SUV. I wait for about a minute before I hear and see the footsteps from underneath the car. In one swift movement I dash behind the figure and hold the gun in my hands to his temple.

"Whoa man! Here take my wallet I don't want any trouble." The man says as I force him to turn around to face me. He is at least a 250 pound Spanish kid… maybe 17 or 18 years old. I know I don't know mike but this was defiantly not him.

"Who are you?" I say as I hold the gun in place.

"Mi-guel Tagaro, what do you want? I'll give you what whatever you want." He says as beads of sweat drip down his face and he stutters his words.

"What the fuck is this?" Tig says as he Clay and Opie meet me around the side of the car guns still in hand.

"Please do don't kill me." Miguel begs.

"Who's he?" Clay asks in confusion.

"He came back to the car, but he's not out guy." I answer.

"Clearly." Says Opie.

"Are you looking for the guy who rented the car?" Miguel asks gathering some courage.

"Yeah… what you know about him?" I say as I holster my gun realising he is not a threat.

"No-nothing, he approached me outside a coffee shop gave me 500 bucks. Said if I returned the car and paid for it with that money he'd give me 500 more. I didn't mean to cause problems man; do you want the money back or something?" Miguel asks less frightened now that all of our weapons were out of sight.

"Smart bastard… he knew we would stake the place out." Tig says nodding his head.

"Hey nacho libre, how was he planning to give you the rest of the money?" Opie chimes in and asks him.

"Hey gave me his cellphone number… said to call when it was done and he would pick a meeting place." Miguel answered.

"You have the number?" I ask slightly frustrated.

"Yeah man, here use my phone." He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials the number. I place the phone to my ear and hear the dial four times until the answering machine picks up saying "Hi you've reached Teller-Morrow automotive repair shop please leave a message." When I hear the familiarity of Gemma's voice in the phone I am overcome by rage.

"What?" Clay asks concerned.

"He gave him the number for TM. He's fucking with us; he knew we would fall for it."

"Piece of shit." Tig says through his teeth.

"Here, sorry for the misunderstanding bro… Can we trust you can keep this between us?" I say handing Miguel's phone back to him.

"Of course man, I-I won't tell anyone I swear." He says as he holds up his hands in defence.

"Good, now get the fuck out of here Amigo." Says Opie as Miguel looks like he is running for the hills. He doesn't keep up his pace long as he gets tired and continues by walking sluggishly out of the lot.

"Now what?" I ask Clay.

"I got no God damn idea."

Savannah POV:  
When the guys got back I knew better than to get my hopes up that they got him. Mike was too smart to sneaky and too good at being a scumbag. When Jax told me he looked almost as if he was embarrassed and it broke my heart. I feel like I'm putting so much pressure on of the guys and wasting all of their time and possibly even risking their lives. They all refused to back down when I mentioned it to them and I love them all endlessly for their dedication. We all eat dinner at the Clubhouse and Jax and I were now hanging out in his dorm room before Jax receives a call.

"Yeah?" Jax says into his cellphone.

"What? Are you sure? Yeah thanks man, I'll be there soon." Jax says after multiple pauses to listen to the person speak on the other end until he finally hangs up.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Unser, said he just got a report that a guy matching Mikes description was just killed in a drunk driving accident. Apparently, the driver was driving pretty fucked up and someone called it in. The cops tried to pull him over but he ran a red light to try to get away from them. A semi t-boned him and he's done for. Killed instantly on impact. Unser wants me to go down to Id the body, make sure it's our guy." Jax says quickly as a bitter-sweet smile grows on his and my lips.

"So it's over?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's over baby." He says as he kisses me and pulls me into his embrace.

After our little private moment he runs out and tells the rest of the group. My mom and dad both hug me and the few guys remaining all got prepared to head out with Jax.

"The guys are going to come with me to id the body. I'm going to drop you off at your mom's house with Half-sack until I get back." Jax informs me.

"Why can't I just stay here?" I ask pleadingly.

"You need to rest; I know you've hardly slept the past week." He says to me while gently tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Fine, but you better be beside me when I wake up." I say trying to sound stern.

"Anything for you." He tells me as he kisses me softly on the cheek.

"C'mon, the faster we get out of here the faster this is all over." I say as Jax puts his arm around me and leads me out the door into the parking lot.

The guys accompany Me, Jax and Half-sack back to my parents' house on the short ride. When we finally pull into the driveway I get off Jax's bike and kiss him quickly before I head to the front door; Half-sack quick behind me.

"Hey Sack!" Jax yells over the roar of his engine.

"Yeah?" He questions back to him.

"You take care of my girl." He warns as we both smile.

"You know it." Half-sack replies as we both enter the eerie quit house.

I turn on the lights but the feeling still doesn't go away as I shiver gaining goose bumps.

Half –sack plops on the couch before he looks back at me still standing in place.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower." I say quickly heading to my bedroom.

"Okay call me if you need anything!" He yells as his voice echoes down the hallway.

I step into my room which I haven't been in over a week and make sure everything is in place. It is, and when I am satisfied I undress and grab a set of more comfy clothes and make my way into my small bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the hot steam melt away my worry. Just when I am fully calm I hear a thump.

I step out of the shower and cover myself with my pink fuzzy robe and head out into the living room.

"Half-sack!" I call out with no reply or answer.

When I finally reach the living room he is unconscious on the floor with blood smeared across his face.

I begin to breathe heavily and my heart is beating uncontrollably. I can see a shadow on the floor coming closer behind me. I quickly turn around and all my fears and worries are in front of me this very second.

"Mike" I manage to utter through my now falling like waterfall tears.

"Hello Savannah, I've missed you honey."

N/A: Hey everyone I know this chapter is a little short but I am so busy and I really wanted to update! Hope you like the story and I hope I'm not making it go to slow. Please let me know what you think and review ! it means a lot to me.

Thanks xoxoxoxooxoxo


	19. Holy shit

Jax POV:

When we drop off Savannah I am anxious to get this over with. I'm happy the piece of shit is dead; I just wish I would have been the one to end his life. He deserves to suffer for what he did but I guess it's too late for that. I know that Savannah was relieved when she hear the news, I could see it in her eyes. I think a part of her actually loved him and that was partly the reason she didn't want us to find him. Savannah never admitted that to me but I know her all too well and when she loves, she loves full-heartedly. Distracted in my own world I almost miss the turn and I quickly recover to follow the rest of the guys before they notice I am side-tracked.

Savannah POV:

"How did you find me?" Is the only thing I can say as I stare at the gun pointed in my direction.

"Well, it was actually harder than you think, you know since you fucken lied about your name the whole time we were together." Mike tells me flustered.

"How?" I say again.

"Okay, I went to a friend of my dad's and asked him to trace you're name. You no credit cards, your cell phone, anything. But I'm sure you know there is no one named Savannah Marie Davis. So after I hit a dead-end I went to everyone you ever knew and I threatened them all. Your stupid slut of a roommate and even our old neighbour who had the hot's for you." He says smugly reminiscing in the fear he must have put into them.

I scoff.

"No wait, let me finish. So then after they knew nothing I thought long and hard who would. Then I had an idea. You wouldn't be able to get a job or even go to school with your fake name so they must know what you're real name was. I visited the office you used to work at and used my powers and persuasions to get you're employee file."

"You're sick." I say with fury.

You should really stop interrupting me it's not very lady like. So anyways, then I find you're real name, Savannah Jane Morrow. After that I looked up your parents and found the address for that crap whole they call a garage. I came to charming and watched for a week. You weren't here and the trail went cold. That is until a month ago when you suddenly re-appeared from where ever the fuck you were hiding out. Now here we are, reunited at last." He says with a grim smile.

"What do you want?" I am able to say out of my shaky voice.

"What do you think?" Mike yells viciously before he goes on. "I came to find you babe. I knew how mad you were at me and I needed to apologize, so I could get you back." He says growing calmer.

"I don't want to go back with you!" I spit as his eyes turn black.

"I spent months searching for you, you ungrateful little bitch. I gave you everything you ever wanted! I never made you work; I made it up to you after we fought. What else did you fucken want?" He asks coming closer to me and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I back away and try to stay calm as I respond.

"How about a man who didn't beat me, is that too much to ask for?" I say bitterly.

"I said I was sorry! You always hold a fucken grudge" He says through his teeth.

"Mike, I think you should leave. I promise I won't tell anyone you came back, just get out please." I beg and look back down at Half-sack who is still unconscious.

"I spent months looking for you and you want me to just leave?" He asks.

"If they find you, they're going to kill you. It's better for you if you just go!" I say trying to persuade him as the gun in his hand has not faltered from its previous position.

"Oh don't worry about me. Right now they are all going half an hour away to ID my 'body'." He says putting air quotes on the word.

"How did you know?" I ask slightly stunned.

"I planned it. See I saw that guy at the bar already kind of drunk and he sort of looked like me. So I used the idiot to my advantage. I bought him more drinks than got him kicked out. After that I followed him and made the call to the cops myself. The semi hitting him was just a bonus; I was just hoping he'd get arrested. This is just much better don't you think?" He smiles as he is mentally praising himself.

"You need help you sick son of a bitch!" I say hot tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You're right I do, and you know what would really help me? You being dead, once your gone the whole biker gang is going to be in major distress… perfect time to take advantage and kill all of them."

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with it. I- I'll go back with you… just leave them alone." I offer solemnly.

"That's exactly what I wanted, until I found out you were fucking that dirty greaser. You think I would actually want you back now? You think I would touch you after you were with him?" He yells growing increasingly angry at the thought of Jax.

"I'm sorry okay, just take me. Leave them alone and me and you can leave together." I say trying to hold back the bile that risen in my throat at the thought of being with him again.

Jax POV:

When Clay, Opie, Tig and I finally arrive, Jeff is already sitting outside in the parking lot waiting on his bike. We all park next to him as we turn off our engines.

"How'd you know?" I ask confused.

"My mom called." Jeff says shortly.

"I thought you were too mad to even talk to Savvy much less-." Clay begins but Jeff cuts him off.

"That's different, I'm pissed yeah, but I'm not going to miss this." Jeff explains to us.

"Savvy would be glad to know that, she's been pretty down since the fight." Opie tells Jeff.

"Well let's make sure the right piece of shit is dead, that would cheer her up I'm sure." Jeff says as we all walk into the building.

Unser is waiting there at gestures for me to come with him to the room that contains Mike's body. When we step inside the frigid gloomy room, a steel table with a figure covered by a white sheet comes into view. I pull the picture out of my pocket that Mike had left for Savannah and showed it to Unser as he uncovered the figure.

"What the fuck." I say.

"That's not him." Unser says to me.

"Which means he wanted us to think it was." I say realising his plan all along as I run back to the guys waiting in the hallway.

"It's not him! It's a distraction. Someone call Half-sack, warn him now!" I yell as I quickly run towards the doors to exit.

"Piece of shit, he's probably already got her!" Clay spits.

"Half-Sack doesn't pick up." Opie says.

"Neither does Savvy." Jeff adds.

"I'll call one of the guys tell them to go check the house" Tig suggests.

"They all went down to Tacoma with Happy." Opie informs.

"Shit!" I scream. "Well let's stop wasting fucking time and get there." I say as we all hop on our bikes and speedily drive away back towards Charming.

I swear if he hurts her again he is going to wish I killed him quickly.

Savannah POV:

Just when Mike is about to answer me, my phone and Half-sacks both start ringing almost simultaneously.

"Shit, I guess you biker boys figured it out already. I'll give them that I thought it would take them at least another 20 minutes. Guess I'll just have to get you out of here." He pretends to sigh as he raises the gun coming closer to me when we hear another voice.

"Savannah?" Half-sacks groggy voice says as he slightly moves on the floor.

"Your naps not over yet buddy." Mike says as he turns to hit the gun over his head again.

I use this as my chance to kick him in the groin as hard as I possibly can from behind. It catches him off guard enough that he drops then gun and then I quickly grab it and hold it up to him trying to grip it steadily enough to shoot.

"You stupid bitch!" He yells as he grabs my leg and causes me to fall to the floor next to him. He forces his weight on top of me and is struggling to get the gun out of my hand that is pointed into his chest. I hold on as tight as I can but I can feel it slipping from my grip. I know that if I let go it's all over. He will end me and won't hesitate to take the life out of my eyes. I apply more pressure to my grip as I gain some courage and strength. We are both struggling for control of the firearm between my whimpers. Then it ends when a loud noise sounds and all I feel is a warm thick liquid oozing out.

Jax POV:

I drive as fast as I possibly can without the risk of getting to an accident. If I'm done Savannah has one less person to protect her and right now that's not an option. The ride ends in less than 15 minutes where it normally would have taken twice that. I park hastily and dash of my bike as fast as I can; the guys are still minutes behind me. When I approach the door I can hear that a single shot is fired and panic strikes through me.

"Savannah!" I yell as I bust the door wide open.

When I look into the living room, there she is covered in blood… next to her is his equally as bloody limp form.

"Sav! Baby are you okay? What happened?" I ask quickly as I examine her body to make sure none of the blood actually belongs to her.

"I-I killed him." She says stuttering as tears begin to pour from her eyes and she cries loudly into my arms.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay. You did what you had to do, he deserved it." I say trying to sooth her but it doesn't seem like its working.

"Jax, Savvy?" Clay's voice yells as he enters the house with the other guys. They all stop at the entrance and look from Savannah to Mike to Half-sacks unconscious frame.

"Holy shit." Tig says, disbelief clear on his and the other guys faces.


	20. Don't you forget it

N/A:

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long, I have been crazy busy with school and my friends. But I finally had some time so I decided to write a little. Please review! Here goes…

Savannah POV:

Three days, that's how long it's been since I ended a life, since I killed the monster that was Mike. When Jax found me that night I could not control my tears as I cried loudly in his arms. Not because I was scared or because I felt remorse, because I felt numb and emotionless for taking the life out of a person's eyes. Even if that person was Mike, it didn't bother me and that's what frightened me the most. When Jax tried to comfort me he just made it worse, he was trying to defend my actions so I wouldn't feel bad, but I already didn't care. I was stronger than I knew and I distanced myself from my emotions to save my life without acting like a little bitch about it. I just hope I feel this disconnected from actions because Mike had caused me so much pain and in my subconscious I know he deserved it. I feel completely fine and unaffected by what I've done and I don't know if that's normal. I stirred in my bed turning on to my back and looking up to the ceiling. I haven't left my room since it happened and have been avoiding everyone except for my parents and Jeff. I couldn't see Jax, I wasn't ready, but today I promised he could come over. I know he's been worried but I can't shake the feeling he's going to stop loving me after this. Jax would be here soon so I decide I should get up and attempt to look presentable. I shower quickly and pull my dark damp hair into a long side braid. I brush a couple layers of mascara onto my eyelashes and outline my eye lid with black liner. I place both my hands on either side of the sink and look up at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, when I decide I am satisfied with my complexion I make my way back into my bedroom to pick out some clothes for the day. I throw on black leggings and navy blue camisole topped with a light grey cardigan. I roll up my sleeves as I make my way down the hallway and into the kitchen where my parents are both of course sitting at the table.

"Morning baby, how you feeling?" My mom asks a little too softly for her nature.

I smirk and scoff at her attempt at affection.

"I'm fine mom, no need to bring out that creepy voice you think sounds sweet."

My dad chuckles lightly as my mom looks displeased.

"That voice is fucking sweet." She says adding the needed Gemma profanity.

"Gem, who you trying to kid?" My dad says jokingly.

"You know what? Fuck you both; I'm going to the lot call if you need anything." She says smiling at us while she shakes her head.

"I forgot mom can't take jokes." I say to my dad as I prepare myself some coffee.

"Your mother can take a lot of shit… jokes not one of them." He laughs quietly. "I'm gonna head out too, Jax should be here soon though right?" He asks putting his arms through his cut that was hanging off the kitchen chair as he makes his way to the back door.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine" I assure as he opens the door but stops in his tracks.

"Cal-" He begins but I cut him off as I put my hand up signalling for him to stop talking.

"I'll call if I need anything." I say slightly smiling.

He nods and exits the house closing the door quietly. Before I hear the loud sound of his bike roar I hear one approaching in the distance. It must be Jax. I peek out the window as he parks on my driveway giving my father a nod as he drives away and Jax unclasps his helmet making his way to the back door. The door slowly opens moments later and the shaggy haired blonde enters through the door frame.

"Hi." He says simply shutting the door as he makes his way over to me.

"Hi" I say back as he reaches me and his hands wrap around my waist our foreheads now touching.

"I missed you babe." He tells me as he places a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I know, I missed you too… I just felt like-"I say stopping not knowing the words that would complete my thoughts.

"I get it, taking a life is not something that comes easy without any sort of repercussions." He tells me his breath warm on my skin and his hands never falter from their grip on my waist

"Can I tell you something?" I say just above a whisper looking down at the ground.

"Of course babe." He says using his index finger to prop up my chin so my eyes meet his.

"I don't feel bad, I feel relieved. When his heart stopped beating, I already felt a weight lifted off of my chest." I say closing my eyes.

"You shouldn't feel bad, that piece of shit deserved to fucken die." Jax tells me rubbing his thumb lightly of my cheek causing me to open my eyes and look back at him.

"So you don't think that makes me a monster… that I don't feel bad." I speak my nervous thoughts for the first time.

"Sav, we've all done worse than that and as far as I'm concerned you let him off easy. The shit I would have done to that bastard that would make a monster… not you." He says gritting his teeth before he softens his tone quickly.

"Okay… what'd you do with him?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry about it, it's done and it will never come back to you I promise." He says tightening his grip around me as he lifts me up and plops me down so I am sitting on the countertop as he stands in between my legs.

"I trust you." I say smiling as I peck him on the lips.

"Your mom is doing that SAMCRO booth again this year for that Taste of Charming thing, maybe you should help her… you know take your mind off things." Jax suggests while he takes my hands in his.

"Maybe I will, when is it?" I ask grinning.

"In a couple of days, all the old ladies are in on it." He tells me matter-of-factly.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't then." I say already knowing where I want my comment to lead.

"Why not?" He asks with a confused smirk.

"Cuz I'm not an old lady" I say my grin growing larger.

Jax scoffs then smiles back at me taking my face in his hands.

"Damn right you're an old lady." Jax says in a humored tone.

"Really? Who's?" I say sarcastically.

"Mine and don't you forget it." He says scooting me further off the counter and closer to him until our lips meet in a hungry kiss. Jax's tongue is about to enter my mouth when his phones ringing pulls us apart.

"Uhh seriously?" I ask slightly annoyed at our loss of contact.

"Sorry babe, its Jeff I should take it." Jax says flipping his phone open as he turns away so his back is to me.

"What's up?" Jax says and then pauses listing to Jeff's voice.

"Right now?" Jax asks him.

"Are you sure- yeah man I'll get her there." He says getting cut of in the middle of his sentence before he closes his phone. Jax then turns to look back at me with a hesitant look on his face.

"What?" I say growing a little anxious.

"Jeff wants you to go to the clubhouse… some sort of family meeting." Jax says not clarifying further.

"About?" I say hoping down from the worktop and walking closer to Jax looking up to his eyes that seem to have more information than he is letting on.

"I'm not supposed to tell you until we are there." He says knowingly.

"Do you really think I'm gonna go if you don't tell me?" I say stepping closer to Jax running my hand further and further down his chest trying to tempt him.

"You're killing me… He's bringing Noelle there, said something about getting off on the wrong foot and how he wants you and your mom to give her a second chance." He tells me guiltily for spilling so easily.

"What the fuck? I'm not going there; fuck her she's a stupid prissy bitch that will never fit in with SAMCRO." I say pushing Jax further from me before he grips my hand steadily.

"I told him I would get you there and that's what I'm doing, if I have to throw you over my fucken shoulder then so be it. Give her a chance for Jeff and stop being so protective over him, he's a big boy and he's the one who breaks hearts." Jax says growing annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Exactly, he's never had his heart broken because he never takes relationships seriously, now the one time he does it's with a girl like her who won't hesitate to fuck him over." I say raising my voice.

"He's fine and can handle himself, stop being so god damn stubborn and let's go."

"Fine." I say in a loud huff as I grab my handbag and head out of the door with Jax following behind me.

When we arrive at the clubhouse my eyes my eyes dart towards an unfamiliar car. It must be Noelle's. I swing my legs to one side of Jax's bike and step off with the help of his ready hand that pulls me closer to his side. I think he can sense my unease as he speaks.

"Relax, give her a chance before you bitch her out again." He says with an unruly smile.

"I can behave myself, but if I feel the need to bitch her out don't try and stop me." I say swinging my hand in his as we step inside the clubhouse.

All of the guys are doing the usual (drinking and hooking up with crow-eaters) so they are unaffected my presence. My mom and dad are the only ones who look apprehensive or affected by the girl Jeff has decided to bring into his life. My eyes meet my mother's as she and my dad get up and walk over to me and Jax.

"You ready for this Savvy?" My mom asks after she scoffs.

"Not like I really had a choice." I say looking at Jax as he winks playfully.

"It was probably that stupid prissy bitches idea to blind sight us with this." My mom says through her teeth.

"O come on, both of you, Jeff can make his own choices I'm fucken sick of hearing this bullshit. Both of you are gonna go in there and be civil and that's the end of it. Understand?" My dad says annoyed and flustered.

"Yeah whatever." I say half heartily.

"Gem?" Jax says at her lack of response.

"I'll decide after, I talk to the whore that's making my son becoming pussy whipped." My mom says with attitude and a vain look on her face.

"You two are gonna give me a migraine." My dad says as he holds each of his hand on either side of his face.

"Where are they?" I ask ready to get this shit over with.

"Chapel." My mom says walking towards the doors as we all follow.

We step inside and I see Noelle, the same girl I bitched out during lockdown looking even more out of place than before. I then decide that eventually both her and Jeff will realise she doesn't belong and they will end things without the lift of a finger. As long as she doesn't do anything to provoke me, I guess I will treat her like my new best friend. The saying does go keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Thanks for coming Savvy, I know you guys didn't get off to the best of starts but you all need to fucken work it out because I'm not gonna choose." Jeff says trying to remain calm but I can sense he's growing irritated.

"Yeah I agree, I really didn't mean to make such a bad first impression. I'm so sorry if I offended either of you in any way. I would really like it if we could just start over." Noelle says with possibly the most annoying valley girl voice I have ever heard.

No one speaks for a few moments before Jax chimes in.

"Well this is between you five so I'm just gonna be outside and let you talk as a family." He says turning to exit the chapel before my hand grabs onto his and causes him to halt.

"I want you here." I say pleading with him to stay.

"Yeah man, you're like my brother." Jeff adds.

Jax nods and we all take our seats at the table; usual used only during church. Noelle explains some stupid sob story about how she and Jeff were fighting that week (Even though they sound like they fight every week.) and that's why she was on edge. My mother stays silent throughout the whole discussion and simply listens to what everyone else has to say. Jeff speaks multiple times telling us gay shit about how in love with her he is and blah blah blah. We ended the discussion my deciding whenever we were around each other we would be friendly. Although I delivered my best fake smile and performance, I could tell Noelle saw right through it and unless Jeff was around to watch nothing would change between her attitude towards us. But that was fine with me the faster Jeff sees her true colors the faster the bitch is out of our lives for good. They'll never last.

N/A: This was just a filler chapter but I still hope you liked. Please remember to review!


End file.
